No Matter What
by BladeGuy9
Summary: When Marceline meets Bonnibel for the first time, she starts out as nothing but a mere tutor for the rocker girl, but will that blossom into something more when they realize they have feelings for each other? Meanwhile, a certain jerk has something to say about that by plotting a scheme to get his girlfriend back. First AU and M rated fic. Please R&R!
1. Nothing But Red Candy

No Matter What

By BladeGuy9

**Okay, so yeah, I'm back, I'm not dead, just been focusing on some other stuff. I should be back for good eventually, but for now, here's something I never thought I'd write ever… an M Rated Bubbline fic! But not just any M Rated Bubbline fic… an AU M Rated Bubbline fic! That's right, with a little encouragement from a friend, and reading some AU Bubbline stuff, I decided to give a try at one. Just keep in mind that everyone still retains their cute, simple cake like faces, so if you're trying to imagine them, imagine them with cake like faces. Anyway, with that said, hope you all enjoy!**

**Adventure Time belongs to Pen Ward.**

* * *

Bonnibel Bubblegum sighed as she tapped her fingers against the counter, bored out of her mind. She looks over at a nearby wall clock, only to see that it reads "3:30". She sighs, wishing something exciting would happen. Bonnibel was an 18 year old girl with pink hair, pink being her favorite color, that reaches mid calf, skin with a slight pink tint, and a curvy figure with a c-cup breast size, and a cute round bubble butt to boot. She was pretty much Ooo High's sexiest girl, but she is by no means a slut or anything. In fact, Bonnibel is one of the most popular people there. She's head of the science club, a straight 'A' student, and was elected for prom queen ever since her freshman year. Now she is in the middle of her senior year, which is pretty easy for her, being one of the smartest students in the school. She was also surrounded by many friends. The pink haired girl can't really complain about her life. It's pretty good; with being one of the most popular girls in school, friends that support her, and head of the science club, her favorite subject, she was pretty happy.

However, there is one thing that she really regrets, and that's buying a then thousand dollars worth of a rare Japanese delicacy: Japanese candy. Her parents had helped her pay for it, but as punishment, she was to get a job to learn the value of money. Bonnibel might come from a rich family, but her family is actually some of the very rare people to actually use their money wisely. That's right, Bonnibel is filthy stinking rich, but isn't stuck up and snooty like most rich folks are. She isn't mad at her parents for making her get a job, because she realizes what she did was wrong. She ended up only getting five bags of Japanese candy anyway; she thought she'd be getting at least twenty with the price she had to pay. Oh well, live and learn.

So, Bonnibel had begun a job hunt, and couldn't find very much. Fast food was out of the question; she hated working in a greasy environment, but will eat greasy food, go figure. She tried one of her favorite clothing stores, but got turned down when someone with experience turned in an application. After countless tries, she ended up getting a job at the local candy store. Bonnibel was very lucky to stumble upon this job because of a couple reasons. She loves candy, can't get enough of it. People are very surprised she isn't overweight or anything. Well, how she manages to stay keep that sexy figure of hers is her little secret. The pink haired girl is a regular customer as well. Ever since she was seven, she would always head over to the candy store and buy some of her favorite products. But there's also the fact the owner candy store owner, Mr. Cupcake, was an old family friend.

Whenever Bonnibel felt down and couldn't talk to her parents about her problem, Mr. Cupcake was always there to lend a listening ear. He was like an uncle to Bonnibel, which she liked very much. Mr. Cupcake was a very jolly man, a little round, but not too round. He also sports a small mustache. But when he heard Bonnibel was looking for a job, he quickly offered her a job at his store. Bonnibel was elated and couldn't thank him enough. The pink haired girl didn't mind the job at all; she would always meet friendly people, or familiar faces. All she had to do was work the front counter, not too hard of a job. She also worked reasonable hours, every Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday, she would work from 2:30-6:00. Since her school let out at a pretty early time, 2:07, she could go straight to work. And Mr. Cupcake understands that she likes to have the weekends to herself, so he never schedules her on Fridays, Saturdays, or Sundays.

But, this is one of those days where he had to. It was Friday afternoon, and one of Mr. Cupcake's workers couldn't make it into work today, she he called in Bonnibel to fill in. It wasn't too long, only 2:30-4:00, but time was dragging on forever, at least to her. But it has been a pretty slow day, so that probably doesn't help. Thankfully she finished all of her homework during one of her free periods at school.

Bonnibel sighs once more, wishing time would move faster. From the back, Mr. Cupcake comes out and greets Bonnibel with a smile. "Hello Bonnibel! How're you this fine day?" the jolly man asks.

Bonnibel smiles back at him. Hearing Mr. Cupcake always put a smile on her face. "I'm fine Mr. Cupcake, thanks for asking."

Mr. Cupcake looks around the bare store. "It seems to have been a slow day for you, am I right?"

Bonnibel sighs again, propping her head up with her right elbow. "You got that right," she replies.

Then, on cue, the bell above the door rings, signifying someone has come in. Bonnibel and Mr. Cupcake look over at the door and see a rather plump girl with fluffy purple hair that reaches mid back, a purple shirt, blue jeans, purple flip flops, and a purple purse hanging from her left wrist. "Hey girl!" the female cries out with a somewhat mannish voice looking over at Bonnibel.

"Hey LSP!" Bonnibel exclaims, waving at her.

LSP, or Lucy Sabrina Paze, is, without a doubt, Bonnibel's best friend. The two girls had known each other since first grade, and would always hang out with every chance they got. They would either go to the mall, hang out at either of their places, or Bonnibel would help LSP with her homework. While LSP isn't smart like Bonnibel, she makes up for that with all the gossip she spreads about Ooo High. Because of this, every student there has nicknamed her 'Ooo's Gossiper'. So, being friends with her, you get to be the first to hear the details on the gossip she's spreading. Not only that, LSP is very loud, loves to pick up boys, and loves to party. So she may have her quirks, but she's still a nice gal to hang with.

"So, what's the haps girl? You ready to head to the mall?" LSP asks, putting her hands on the counter.

"Sorry LSP, I've still got another thirty minutes here," Bonnibel says in a disappointed tone.

"Bummer," the plump purple loving girl says, crossing her arms.

Mr. Cupcake, who had been listening the whole time, smiles. "Hey, Bonnibel, why don't you head out with your friend here?"

Bonnibel looks over at Mr. Cupcake, her beady eyes sparkling. "You really mean that Mr. Cupcake?" she asks.

"Yeah, we've been pretty slow today; I can hold the shop until Pat comes in. You go out and have fun."

Bonnibel gasps and hugs Mr. Cupcake. "Oh thank you sooooo much!" she cries out with excitement. But, before she has a chance to come out of the hug, the door to the shop opens, causing LSP, Bonnibel, and Mr. Cupcake to turn and see who came in. In the doorway stands a girl about the same height as Bonnibel. She has raven black hair that reaches her feet, pale skin similar to a vampire, a black leather jacket, a red undershirt, blue jeans with some holes, and red rocker boots. The girl walks into the store, her boots making noise with every step she takes. LSP, Bonnibel, and Mr. Cupcake watch as she walks toward one of the shelves filled with candy. However, she stops halfway and turns her head over to the two friends and the candy shop owner. They quickly avert their gaze once she makes eye contact with them. The girl narrows her beady eyes and turns back over to the shelf. After a few minutes pass, the girl walks up to the counter with a bag filled with nothing but red candies. Candy canes, red jolly ranchers, red air heads, red lollipops, and even red gumballs.

Bonnibel stares at the bag, looking at all the red candy this girl got. Mr. Cupcake then nudges her, causing her to shake her head. "Will that be all for you today?" Bonnibel asks in a sweet tone.

"Yeah…" the girl replies nonchalantly, pulling out her wallet and giving her the exact amount of money that the candy costs. She hands it to Bonnibel, who slowly takes it, surprised that she is holding the exact amount. The girl then takes the bag of red goodies and walks out the door without another word.

Bonnibel just blinks and stares at the door, the money still in her hands. "…who was that girl? I've never seen her before in my life."

"That's Marceline Abadeer, she moved here last year. My resources say that she is a punk rock girl, lives alone, has a band, and had "relations" with a guy named Ash," LSP says.

Bonnibel looks at LSP, then toward her boss. "Mr. Cupcake?"

"I honestly don't know anything about that girl; all I know is that she comes here every Friday and buys some red candy, that's it I know," he says.

The pink haired girl looks at her hand. "Guess that explains why I got the exact amount from her," she says.

"Okay, enough of this! Let's head out and have some fun!" LSP cries, throwing her arms up in the air.

Bonnibel chuckles and smiles at her friend. "Yeah, alright," she says, putting the money on the counter and walking out from behind it.

"Oh, but girl… we should probably get you home so you can change," LSP says.

Ever Bonnibel knew her friend was right. Her candy store uniform consists of a rainbow stripped hat with the words "Candy Kingdom" on it, a pink and white striped shirt, black pants, and pink tennis shoes, except the tennis shoes were Bonnibel's. "Yeah, you're right," Bonnibel says. "Let's head over to my place so I can change." She then turns to Mr. Cupcake. "Bye Mr. Cupcake, see you Monday!" Bonnibel exclaims, rushing out the door with LSP.

"Bye girls!" Mr. Cupcake calls back, putting the money in the cash register. But, as Bonnibel and LSP were heading off to Bonnibel's place so she could change into something better, the pink haired girl couldn't get her mind off of the girl who came into the candy shop.

* * *

**So, how was that? Good I hope. I know it was a little more explaining stuff, but I just wanted to introduce most of the characters in this fic. But anyway, I hope this was good for it being my first M rated and AU fic. Please give feedback!**


	2. Accidental Meeting

The alarm let off a loud beeping noise, indicating it was time to wake up. Bonnibel rolled over to face her alarm and moved her hand around to try and find the button to turn off the alarm on her digital clock. Finally, she locates it and turns it, ending the horrid beeping noise. She then sits up and rubs her beady eyes free of any sleepers. She looks around her dark room, thinking there needs to be light. She walks over to a pair of large curtains and opens them, revealing a balcony door to let some light in. She narrows her eyes until they get used to the light. Eventually, her eyes become used to the light, and she has them fully opened. Bonnibel then opens the curtains blocking a window on the left side of her bed, letting more sunlight it. She can now see her very pink room. Bonnibel loved the color pink, it is her favorite color. She loves it so much, she dyed her hair pink. Everyone actually thinks it suits her real well.

But the room before Bonnibel is a large bedroom with a king sized mattress up against the wall, a desk with a lamp, an open book, papers, and a pink laptop off to the right of the bed, shelves filled to the brim with books up against the wall to the left of the bed, a 32 inch flat screen TV sitting on a night stand at the foot of her bed, and on the right side of her room across from the bookshelf is a door leading to the bathroom. There's also another door on the left side of her room that leads to a walk in closet.

Bonnibel stretches her arms out and scratches her back. She looks at her digital clock and it reads 6:32, and school doesn't start until 7:35, so she's got time. 'First things first,' she thinks, 'take a shower.' Bonnibel heads over to her bathroom, which is rather large, complete with a bathtub with jets, a shower head attached to the wall, a sliding door to conceal herself, a towel rack holding a pink towel with a fancy 'B' in the corner, a sink with a container holding a pink toothbrush, and a make-up station where she can sit down with a mirror hanging on the wall. Bonnibel turns on the lights and the room instantly lights up, revealing the pearly white bathroom.

She walks in and looks at herself in the mirror. Her hair is messed up badly, which makes her cringe. 'Definitely need a shower,' she thinks. She walks over to the bathroom, opens the sliding door slightly, and turns the faucet on, then pulls the tab to make the showerhead shoot out water. While she lets the water warm up, the pink haired girl begins taking off her pajamas, which consists of a pink sleeveless shirt, somewhat tight purple short shorts, and hot pink knee high socks that go a little past the knee. She takes everything off, revealing her curvy, sexy body, and tosses them by the door. Bonnibel then climbs into the shower and shuts the sliding door as she begins cleaning herself.

Bonnibel walks out of the bathroom with brushed teeth and wearing nothing but a pink towel concealing her. Her long hair is somewhat damp, but she'll survive. Bonnibel walks over to the door on the other side of the room and opens it, revealing her walk-in closet. She walks into said closet and flips a switch, causing the closet to light up instantly, revealing a lot of clothing. The pink haired girl walks into the closet, looking for something to wear. After what seems like forever, Bonnibel walks out of her closet wearing a long sleeved pink shirt, a light blue mini skirt, white knee high socks with two stripes, one pink and one blue, and her pink tennis shoes. She walks back over to her bathroom to return the towel and put some make-up on.

Once done with that, she grabs her laptop and puts it in her backpack, which is sitting right next to her desk. Bonnibel looks over at her digital clock, and it reads 7:05. 'Hmm, school doesn't start for another thirty minutes… yeah, I have time to grab something for breakfast,' she thinks, picking up her backpack and slinging it over her right shoulder. She walks over to her door and grabs her pink purse, which is hanging on a nearby coat rack, and heads downstairs and into the kitchen. Bonnibel walks through a pair of swinging doors, and behind said doors is the kitchen where the family chef's are seen preparing breakfast for her parents. The head chef, a somewhat short female with a chef hat, brown hair tied up in pigtails, dressed up in a chef outfit, and somewhat wrinkly skin, turns to her and smiles.

"Ah! Bonnibel, so good to see you!" she cries out.

"Hi Mrs. Trunks," Bonnibel replies with a smile as she approaches the older chef. Mrs. Trunks, much like Mr. Cupcake, is an old family friend. She is a friend to Bonnibel's mom, and was originally Bonnibel's nanny, but when the young pink haired girl no longer needed a nanny, Mrs. Trunks opened a restaurant since she was a gifted cook. However, some ne'er-do-wells thought it would be funny to rob the place and then burn it to the ground in the middle of the night. Mrs. Trunks had lost everything because of that and had nowhere else to turn. That is, until Bonnibel's parents heard about the incident. They offered her a job as the head chef in their home, and she gladly accepted the offer. And much like how Bonnibel sees Mr. Cupcake as an uncle, she sees Mrs. Trunks as an aunt. Whenever she can't talk to her parents, or even Mr. Cupcake, Bonnibel can always rely on Mrs. Trunks.

"So, will you be joining your parents for breaking today, sweetheart?" the older chef asks politely.

"Sorry Mrs. Trunks, not today; gotta meet my friends at school," Bonnibel says. "Do we happen to have any fruit tarts?" she adds.

Mrs. Trunks thinks for a moment and snaps her fingers. "Oh, I got just the thing for you hun," she says, walking over to a cupboard. She opens it and reveals a tray of tall squares drizzled with white icing covered by a clear lid. "I made my special apple tarts last night; I know you're family like them a lot, so I thought I'd make up a batch for you guys."

"Wow! You're apple tarts are the best!" Bonnibel exclaims, her beady eyes sparkling.

Mrs. Trunks chuckles as she sets the tray down and removes the lid. She then takes two out and hands them to Bonnibel. "Here you go," she says.

"Thanks Mrs. Trunks," Bonnibel says, taking a bite of one of the tarts. She smiles, savoring the flavor of the tart. She then hears a beeping sound and grabs her phone from her purse, seeing that LSP messaged her. "Oh glob, I gotta get going!" Bonnibel cries, forgetting that she had to meet her friends today. "Thanks again Mrs. Trunks, I'll see you tonight! And tell my parents I'll see them when I get home from work today!" the pink haired girl cries as she rushes out of the kitchen.

"Alright hun, have a good day!" Mrs. Trunks calls.

* * *

Bonnibel runs as fast as she can to get to school. It's not incredibly far from her house, but it's not close either. Heck, she wouldn't even be running if she didn't have to meet up with her friend's. But since she had to, and she was running late, running was her only option. She wasn't really much of a runner, heck; she wasn't much of an athlete either. Because of this, gym was her least favorite class. It's not only because of all the sweaty and barbaric activities, but also because of the pervy guys in her class. She would usually catch some guys staring at her bubble butt, and wearing the short shorts she has to wear really doesn't help her in the slightest.

The girl continues running, looking at her phone. It's only 7:19. "Yes, I'll be there just in time!" she exclaims. However, since her eyes were focused on her phone, she didn't see the person in front of her. Bonnibel accidently runs into her, causing both of them to fall over. The person she ran into falls forward, while Bonnibel falls and lands on her bottom. "Ow…" she mutters, rubbing her butt.

"Oh glob, you okay Marceline?" asks a voice. Bonnibel looks up and sees that there is indeed someone with the person she bumped into. The person is female, has fluffy black hair that somehow stands up, a white shirt, red jacket, brown pants, and white boots. She also has tanned skin, like one of those models that Bonnibel reads in magazines. However, Bonnibel stops and thinks when the girl before her uttered the word 'Marceline'. It then hits her; she heard that name from LSP. The person she bumped into was indeed the same girl from the candy shop, except she had on a black rock shirt with two impaled sticky buns and a snake that looks like it's being strangled, blue jeans without holes, and black rocker boots.

"Yeah, I'm okay," says the girl Bonnibel bumped into, or Marceline. She then gets up and turns over to Bubblegum, who is still on the ground. Marceline looks at the pink haired girl before her. "Watch where you're going next time Pinky," she tells her.

Bonnibel was at a loss for words. During their trip to the mall Friday, LSP told Bonnibel all about how Marceline was a bad chick and that she shouldn't be crossed. Now Bonnibel was scared and afraid that this girl she barely even knows is gonna make her wish she hadn't been born.

"Easy Marceline, she didn't mean to bump into you," says the tanned girl.

Marceline looks back and forth between the girl and Bonnibel. "Just be more careful next time," she tells Bonnibel sternly. "Come on Keila," she adds, walking off.

The tanned girl, or Keila, looks back and forth between Marceline and Bonnibel. "I'm so sorry about that, Marceline can be a little… testy at times," she says, helping Bonnibel help.

"Yeah… I can tell…"

"Well, I better get going," says Keila, rushing off after Marceline. Bonnibel just watches as Keila and Marceline head off, wondering what the heck just happened.

* * *

"Oh my glob, where the heck is she?!" asks LSP as she sits on a table outside the front of Ooo High. However, she is not alone. There is a young boy about the age of 15 with blonde hair that reaches the middle of his neck, and he's wearing simple attire; a light blue shirt with some blue jean pants, and black shoes. He's usually seen with an unusual white hat, but the school has a 'no hat' rule; so the boy cannot wear it. Next to the boy is a taller male, a little bit rounder, about 17 with brown hair, a yellow jacket with a white undershirt, black pants, and white shoes. Sitting on the other side of the male in blue is a tanned female at the age of 15 with red hair that reaches the middle of her back, a headband with an emblem in the shape of a red diamond centered at the top of her forehead, a red and orange summer dress that reaches her knees, and red flip-flops. LSP taps her foot impatiently on the ground with her arms crossed. "I sent her a freaking text telling her she was late, and she's still not here!"

The boy in blue puts his right hand on LSP's shoulder. "Calm down LSP, I'm sure she just ran into a problem or something."

LSP looks over at the boy, then away from him. "Whatever Finn…" The boy, or Finn, had just started going to Ooo High. He and the girl with red hair are the youngest in the group of friends. He was nervous about going to high school at first, since being a freshman ment you were 'fresh meat' for the seniors. Thankfully, Finn's brother, Jake, the guy with brown hair, was there to protect him, and show him around. Jake was a junior and knew how to deal with the seniors. He taught Finn comebacks and tactics to help against the seniors. Finn was actually adopted by Jake's parents when he was just a baby. He had been abandoned and doesn't remember much about his real parents.

But because of that, he doesn't think about them much. And finally, there's Finn's girlfriend, Flair. Her real name is Blair, but she has sort of a fiery appearance, so everyone calls her 'Flair'. The young freshman has just transferred to Ooo High during the second week of school. She was a nervous wreck, but Finn took it upon himself to show her around and help her adjust to Ooo High, and introduce her to his friends. They all hit it off with her, which made her feel welcomed. She was very grateful and this led them to becoming close friends. It's now the middle of fall and they had realized they had feelings for each other and decided to start a relationship. So far it's been going well, and LSP even dubbed them 'The Cutest Couple in Ooo High'.

"Something probably came up," says Flair.

"Yeah, maybe some family issues or something," adds Jake.

"No, more like stranger issues," says a new voice. Everyone turns around and sees Bonnibel standing a few feet away from them.

"Finally!" LSP exclaims.

"What happened?" asks Finn. "Why are you late?"

"First I was talking to Mrs. Trunks, and then I got LSP's text, so I head to get a move on. Then when I checked the time on my phone, I ran into…"

Everyone looks at each other. "Into what?" asks Flair.

"…Marceline."

LSP's beady eyes go wide. "Oh my glob girl, are you okay? She didn't do anything to you, did she?" she asks, concerned for her best friend's well being.

"No, no, I'm fine. I don't know if I would be though if it wasn't for her friend."

"Who?" asks Jake.

"Um… I think her name was Keila?"

"Oh yeah, remember that band I told you Marceline was in? Yeah, Keila is the guitarist of the band," says LSP. "She's the one who keeps Marceline in check, keeps her calm."

Bonnibel sighs. "Well thank glob she was there, who knows what would've happened if she wasn't."

"Well, it's not like Marceline is a bully, she's just a tough girl you don't wanna cross."

"Yeah," says Bonnibel. Then a bell rings, indicating everyone should get to their classes before school starts. "Come on, we should get to our classes before the second bell rings."

Everyone agrees and heads to their classrooms. Bonnibel and Jake eventually end up in a science lab, which is where their first class is taking place, Chemistry to be exact. Jake wasn't too into science, but if he wanted to graduate, he had to take a science course. Bonnibel suggested he take chemistry since she's taking it as well. Jake thought it over and figured he would since he'd be with a friend, and someone who could help him out if he needed it. They take a seat in the second row, table to the left, and Bonnibel takes out a pen and her Chemistry notebook. Eventually, students begin piling in and eventually the teacher does too, who is a tall, lean male with white hair, and is wearing a black suit. He seemed to be a bit older, about 53. As soon as he steps through the door, the bell rings. "Good morning everyone!" he exclaims.

"Good morning Dr. Dextrose!" everyone cries back. Dr. Dextrose was one of those teachers that everyone loves. He's outgoing, makes the class fun and he gets his students. He's just one of the many reasons Bonnibel loves Chemistry so much.

"Alright, so today, we're gonna be doing something fun. Today, we're going to be doing our first experiment!" This causes everyone in the room to get excited, since they haven't done an experiment themselves yet, and have only seen Dr. Dextrose do demonstrations. "We are going to be making our own silly putty. I know it's not the most exciting, but hey, you gotta start somewhere." This causes some of the class to chuckle. "Alright, now, let's pair you guys up." The white haired professor begins pairing students up randomly in twos. However, there are an odd number of students, so there is going to be a group of three. But he notices that the left over student is Bonnibel. "Bonnibel, since you're the only one remaining, you wouldn't mind working alone, would you?" he asks. Bonnibel was Dr. Dextrose's smartest student; he knew what she was capable of.

Bonnibel smiles at him. "Of course Dr. Dextrose, that's fine by-" she is cut off when the door opens, revealing Marceline in the doorway. Everyone turns their heads toward the doorway and watches as she walks in.

"Ah, Marceline Abadeer, nice of you to drop by," Dr. Dextrose says, a little bit unamused.

"Yeah, sorry about being late, just needed to teach a certain jerk a lesson," she replies.

Dr. Dextrose sighs. "Very well… now that you're here, we're doing an experiment today, and since you're here, you'll be working with Bonnibel."

Bonnibel's heart skips a beat, she had to work with the one person she bumped into this morning. And Marceline's friend wasn't here to keep her 'in check' as LSP put it. Bonnibel gulped, fearful of how being partnered up with Marceline will turn out.

* * *

**So was that good? Like I said, this is my first time working with an M rated fic and an AU universe. Please leave feedback to let me know how this is, and suggestions if you have any. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Hallway Harassment

Bonnibel shivers ever so slightly as Marceline approaches the table she's sitting at as Jake quickly gathers his stuff before heading over to the table his partner is located at. "Good luck," he whispers to his pink haired friend before he heads off. Bonnibel gulps one last time before Marceline takes her seat. The raven color haired girl doesn't look at the pink haired girl sitting next to her, which relieves Bonnibel.

"Okay class, now come up and get one of each thing on the table while I write the directions on the board," Dr. Dextrose says, grabbing a dry erase marker. A person from each group gets up and heads for the table up front. Bonnibel looks at Marceline who is just sitting there with her arms behind her head. She sighs and gets up from her seat, getting the materials needed from the front. By the time everyone has their things, Dr. Dextrose finishes writing the directions on the board and turns back to the class. "Alright everyone, just follow these directions on the board, and just come up and ask me any questions if you're confused. I'll be right here grading some papers," he states, taking a seat at his desk and pulling out a stack of papers.

Everyone begins starting the experiment by mixing some chemicals together and stirring them. About halfway through the experiment, everyone is in the process of trying to create a new chemical needed to continue on. So far, everyone has worked together to get this far… everyone except Bonnibel and Marceline. The pink haired girl had been doing all of the work, while Marceline was just doing something in her notebook. Bonnibel rolls her beady eyes, having fed up with doing everything on her own, looks over at her. It was true that she didn't mind when Dr. Dextrose was going to originally have her work on her own, but whenever she is working with a group, she always expects everyone to pull their own weight, not just rely on her to do the work. She has had a couple incidents like that, but thankfully there are more people out there who are willing to help than people who just rely on one person. "Would it kill you to actually help me with this and not just doodle in your notebook?" Bonnibel asks. She didn't care if Marceline was a tough girl or not, she was sick of her just sitting there doodling in her notebook.

At the sound of Bonnibel's voice, Marceline looks up from her notebook, and then over at Bonnibel. "A little bit, yeah," she says, smirking.

Bonnibel was smart enough to know that she was just trying to irritate her. She wasn't going to let this punk rock girl get to her. "Well, I think you should be pulling your own weight here. All you've done so far is draw stuff in your notebook while I sit here trying to make silly putty!" she cries softly so the entire class doesn't stare.

Marceline rolls her beady eyes. "Whatever princess," she says, going back to writing in her notebook.

"Princess? I barely know you and you've branded me a nickname?"

"Not just any nickname, a nickname that suits you all too well."

"What are you-"

"I know who you are; you're Bonnibel Bubblegum, the richest girl in all of Ooo High. You get pampered just like a princess does; whatever you ask for, you get it, everyone here likes you, you're smart AND you have a killer bod," Marceline lists off.

Bonnibel gasps at Marceline's remark, and then glares at her. "I am nothing like a snobby rich girl; I do not get pampered like a princess, I don't get anything I ask for, I actually have a job! So you take back what you said about me being like a princess!"

"Why should I? Even thought you don't act like one, deep down, you know you are treated like one! You have tons of friends, almost everyone here looks up to you, and you have parents that care! Me? People here barely know me except for the small group of friends I have, and…" Bonnibel waits for Marceline to continue, but she shakes her head and gets out of her chair. "You know what, forget it," she says, grabbing her stuff and walking out of the classroom.

Bonnibel looks at the door to the classroom, as if waiting for Marceline to come back through. She then looks back at the table and notices Marceline left the notebook she was writing in. Knowing it's wrong, she takes a glance at the page Marceline left off on and is confused at what's written on it. Before her is a list of all the things that happened during the experiment. "This… this doesn't make any sense," Bonnibel mutters to herself. "Why would she…" Bonnibel then looks up at the board and notices something written below the steps Dr. Dextrose wrote down. "Be sure to list all the things that happened during the experiment," Bonnibel reads. She looks back and forth between the notebook and the board. Bonnibel frowns, mentally kicking herself. "Oh fudge… she was doing something the whole time… and I assumed she wasn't…" Bonnibel sighs, putting the notebook down. "I owe her an apology."

The bell then rings, signifying that everyone needs to head off to their next class. "Okay everyone, just leave your experiments in the back and we'll continue this tomorrow," Dr. Dextrose says. He then looks over at Bonnibel, who is getting up and putting her stuff away. She then takes two vials filled with chemicals and puts them in the back of the room. Bonnibel heads for the door, but Dr. Dextrose stops her. "Bonnibel, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Bonnibel nods and walks over to his desk as everyone begins leaving. "What is it Dr. Dextrose?"

"I saw what happened between you and Marceline…"

"Oh…" Bonnibel says, rubbing the back of her head. "You saw that…"

"Yeah… look, Marceline might seem like the person who slacks off on everything she does, but she really does try. I've been keeping an eye on her ever since she started attending Ooo High, she seems to be doing just fine in her subjects, even though it is straight C's and an A… but she's not doing so well in science. She's close to failing it…"

"Oh… I see…" Bonnibel replies, having a clear idea of where this is going.

Dr. Dextrose sighs. "I know you guys got off on the wrong foot, but… is there any way you could find it in your heart to tutor her?"

Bonnibel knew he was going there. She was always willing to help people out, no doubt about it. But Dr. Dextrose wanted her to tutor someone who she had a horrible first encounter with. She would say no… but this would be the perfect opportunity to give her notebook back, apologize, and maybe get to know her more. That last one she's not so sure about though. Bonnibel gives a reluctant sigh and smiles at her teacher. "Alright Dr. Dextrose, I'll tutor her."

"Oh thank you Bonnibel!" he exclaims. He then walks over to his desk and writes something down on a small sheet of paper. "Here's a note, just give it to your teacher when you go to your next class," he says, handing her the note. "Now, do you happen to have a study hall of sorts?"

"Yeah, I have one after my lunch period, which is the last one of the day."

"Perfect, Marceline has one during that time too. You can usually find her in the library."

"Alright, thanks Dr. Dextrose, see you tomorrow," Bonnibel says as she walks out.

Dr. Dextrose sighs once she leaves. "Oh Simon… I wonder if things would be different if you hadn't gone insane…" he mutters.

* * *

Bonnibel walks down the halls of the school to her next class, trying to think about how she'll go about telling Marceline Dr. Dextrose requested she tutor her, and how she'll apologize. However, her thoughts are quickly cut short when she hears an unfamiliar voice.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" the voice asks. Bonnibel turns around and sees someone walk out of the boy's restroom. It's obvious the person is male, and he has three white Mohawk-like wisps of hair, a black shirt with the sleeves torn off, black pants, and flip-flops. His skin also seems to be pale, less pale than Marceline's though. "If it isn't Bonnibel Bubblegum; Ooo High's smartest and sexiest student."

The pink haired girl glares at the person before her. "Who are you, and what do you want?" she asks.

"Oh, nothing really, I'm just lurking the halls of the school, looking for a certain someone, but instead, I find someone ten times better than who I'm looking for," he says, walking toward Bonnibel.

Bonnibel stands still, not really too phased by this stranger. "Yeah… right… I'm just gonna go," she says, turning around and about to walk away, but stops when she feels something cool touch a part of her only perverts lay their hands on. She looks over her shoulder and see's this mysterious guy's hand under her skirt and touching her bubble butt. Bonnibel's cheeks instantly go red with embarrassment and anger.

"Oh yeah… you will do just fine," he says, smirking. However, the mysterious guy quickly gets a hard slap to the face, causing him to stumble back.

"You pervert!" Bonnibel cries. "Just leave me alone!" she then goes to walk away, but a hand grabs her wrist. She is quickly turned around and the mysterious guy glares at her. Bonnibel tries to get away, but his grip is too strong.

"You're not going anywhere!" he cries, an evil grin on his face. Now Bonnibel is incredibly frightened. She was too scared to utter anything, so she continues to try and escape. The mysterious guy before her tightens his grip on her, only causing her pain. "Now, let's go somewhere private," he says. But before he can move, someone taps his shoulder. The mysterious guy turns around only to get punched in the face, causing him to be flung back and release his grip on Bonnibel. The pink haired girl looks at her savior and sees a somewhat short male with black hair, Caucasian skin, a goatee, a grey shirt, blue jeans, and red rocker boots. However, despite his somewhat short stature, he does have a bit of muscle tone.

"Leave the girl alone," he says, cracking his knuckles.

The mysterious man props himself up using his elbows. He then smirks at the male before him. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it if I don't?" he asks, clearly forgetting about the punch he just received.

On cue, a black shoe comes crashing down on his stomach, causing Bonnibel's mysterious attacker to gasp for air. Standing over him with one foot on his stomach is another male with brown hair that reaches the middle of his neck, the appearance of trying to grow a beard, Caucasian skin, a white t-shirt, and blue jeans. "Or else my friend and I here are gonna have to teach you a lesson," he says, crossing his arms.

The mysterious guy looks back and forth between the two people who ambushed him. "Whatever," he says; pushing the guy's shoe off of him, getting up, and walking in the direction Bonnibel came from.

Bonnibel breathes a sigh of relief and turns to her two saviors. "Thank you so much!" she exclaims.

"Hey, don't mention it, that creep had it coming anyway," says the one guy with muscles. "The name's Bongo, by the way," he says.

"And I'm Guy," says the other.

"Bongo and Guy… somewhat strange names but I'm not one to judge," Bonnibel replies. "Anyway, I'm Bonnibel, thanks again for saving me."

"We're just protecting everyone we can from that creep, a friend of ours once dated him, and he was nothing but a complete jerk to her," says Bongo.

"Who was that guy anyway?" Bonnibel asks.

"His name's Ash, and he's a total wad," says Guy. "He's a sexist and thinks girls are nothing but slaves."

Bonnibel lets out a gasp. "What a butt!"

"Yeah," says Bongo. "Well, we better get going, nice meeting you Bonnibel," says Bongo.

"Yeah…" says Guy, slightly blushing.

"It was nice seeing you guys too and thanks again!" she calls as she rushes down the hall to her next class, which is German.

As Guy and Bongo walk off, the short, muscular man notices his friend's blush. "You like her, don't you?" he asks.

"What? No!" Guy retorts, turning his head away from his friend.

"You totally do!" Bongo cries, pointing at him.

Guy sighs and rubs the back of his head. "Okay, maybe a little," he says.

Bongo laughs and pats him on the back as they head back to their class. But, a figure is seen walking out of the girl's bathroom, which is next to the boy's bathroom. Figure reveals herself as Marceline and looks off in the direction Bonnibel went. "She's lucky I was around when Ash was," she says to herself. She then pulls out a smart phone and text's 'Good job'.

* * *

**Well, here's chapter 3, sorry it took so long and that it's short, but I had to get into a Bubbline mood. Now that I am in one, hopefully this fic will be updated a little more frequently. And I will promise you a longer chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Conflicting Feelings

"And Bongo just punched him in the face, and then Guy came by and stepped on his stomach, preventing him from getting up," says Bonnibel. It was lunch time, and Bonnibel is seen with Finn, Jake, LSP, and Flair. They were at their lunch table, and Bonnibel is telling them the story of how Bongo and Guy saved her from Ash.

"Dang girl, you sure are lucky that those two guys were around when they were," says Jake. "Who knows what that Ash guy would've done to you."

"Yeah…" Bonnibel replies, shivering at the thought.

"Hmm, those names ring a bell, but I can't put my finger on it," says LSP.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you know those names or not, because I'm just glad that I was saved by them."

Her friends nod in agreement and continue eating and talk about how their day has been so far. Finn got a math test back and failed it, much to his disappointment. His teacher is allowing him to retake the test, and Flair's going to help him study. Jake got to play dodge ball in gym today, and LSP has an English paper due at the end of the week. Bonnibel groaned mentally. She and Jake have the same gym teacher, which ment she would be doing the exact same thing he did. 'It's going to be a long gym class,' she thinks to herself.

"Hey, Bonnie, before I forget, I saw what happened between you and Marceline, what happened?" Jake asks.

Bonnibel takes a sip of her drink and sighs. "Well, I noticed she was just writing in her notebook and not helping me with the experiment. I accused her of not working at all, then we fought, and she left. But she left her notebook, and it turns out she was writing down everything that happened during the experiment," she explains. "Dr. Dextrose wants me to tutor her since she's failing, I'm a little nervous, but this does give me a chance to apologize to her, and give her notebook back."

"That's a good way of looking at it," says Finn, smiling at his friend.

"When are you supposed to meet up with her?" Flair asks, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I guess we both have a study hall after lunch. Dr. Dextrose says I can find her in the library, hopefully he's right."

The friends continue talking and eating. But once the bell rings, they take their food remains, throw them away, and head off to their next classes. Bonnibel slowly makes her way to the library. The pink haired girl wonders how Marceline will react when she sees her. The two had gotten off to a bad… scratch that, really bad start. Bonnibel hopes they can act less hostile toward each other. She eventually reaches the door to the library with two minutes to spare before the next period starts. She walks in, has the librarian scan her library card, and goes off to find the table Marceline is sitting at. 'If I were her, where would I sit?' Bonnibel thinks to herself. She honestly doesn't know why she asked herself that. She barely knew the girl she is looking for, and doesn't know how she thinks. But then, as if by magic, she finds Marceline sitting in the back of the library rummaging through her backpack. She looks like she has a panicked look on her face.

Bonnibel takes a deep breath and steps toward Marceline's table. "Um… hi…"

Marceline stops looking through her backpack and looks up at Bonnibel. "Oh, what do you want?" she asks bitterly, still looking through her backpack.

"Um… I… I want to apologize for what I said in Dr. Dextrose's class this morning," she says.

Marceline stops looking again and looks back up at Bubblegum. "…what?"

"I want to say I'm sorry for accusing you of not doing any work and making me do everything…" she reaches into her pack and pulls out Marceline's notebook. "I saw what you wrote down during class, I didn't know we were supposed to be writing down the things that happened during the experiment, so… here…" she says, setting the notebook down on the table and sliding it across to Marceline. The black haired girl instantly grabs it and hugs it like it was a child. Bubblegum assumed that that's what she was looking for in her pack.

"I thought I lost this!" she exclaims, causing the librarian to shush her. "I thought I lost this!" she exclaims in a whisper. She then looks back at Bubblegum. "But… why would you help someone like me? I was incredibly mean to you and everything."

"You might've been mean to me, but I started it. I accused you of not doing anything, and yet you were."

Marceline looks back and forth between her notebook and Bonnibel. She is amazed that the pink haired "princess" actually returned her notebook to her. A thought then crosses her mind which makes her worry. "You didn't read the rest of this, did you?" she asks.

Bonnibel shakes her head. "Nope, I just read the page where you were writing down the things that happened during the experiment."

Marceline narrows her eyes, not entirely convinced. "What's written on page three of this notebook?"

"…chemistry notes?"

Marceline lets out a chuckle. "Yeah, you didn't read it," she says. "And… I guess I'm sorry for pretty much telling you off in Dextrose's class," she says. "You just… sorta aggravated me and I wasn't gonna take it I guess…"

"Its fine, I guess I deserved it for accusing you wrongly."

Marceline nods, agreeing with her. After a while, Marceline notices Bonnibel still sitting with her. "So… is that it? Or is there something else you need to tell me?"

"Hmm? Oh, right!" Bonnibel whispers. She almost forgot the other reason she came to the library. "You see, after class, Dr. Dextrose talked with me, and he wants me to tutor you in chemistry."

"Oh…" says Marceline, not too sure of what to say. It wasn't that she was mad, she was actually somewhat touched. There were only two people in her life that would actually push her and be willing to help her; Dr. Dextrose and an old friend of hers. But then again, Bonnibel could be doing this because Dr. Dextrose made her, or even bribed her. "Why do you wanna help me? Dr. Dextrose probably bribed you, or he's making you do it."

Bonnibel shakes her head. "He asked me to help you, and I said yes. Why? Because ever since this morning, we've gotten off to a really bad start. I want to fix that, maybe even get to know you more…"

Marceline was touched. Bonnibel Bubblegum, of all people, actually wants to help her because she wants to, not because some teacher told her to. Maybe she really was wrong about her after all. But she didn't want to show the girl before her a soft side. She did have a reputation to keep up around her. Marceline gives the pink haired girl a grin. "You're all right," she tells her. "Not many people have the guts to actually come up and tutor me."

The pink haired girl smiles, had she actually gotten on Marceline's good side. "Shall we begin?"

Marceline shrugs and pulls out a chemistry book. Bonnibel pulls out hers and they begin the tutoring session. It was a pretty rough start; Marceline was having a hard time understanding the words that Bonnibel was explaining to her, so she kinda zoned out. However, as Bonnibel was talking, Marceline couldn't help but stare at her. Her smooth, pink tinted skin looked so irresistible, her long, bubblegum pink hair is to die for, and her cake like face made her look absolutely adorable. Marceline then shakes her head. 'What am I thinking?!' she thinks to herself, 'I only met this girl today, and I'm actually thinking about how good she looks?! Plus, I'm straight… or maybe I'm bi…but I've only dated boys, I can't be bi, or a lesbian for that matter,' Marceline thinks to herself. 'But… all those boys did end up pretty badly… there was one that was going well, but he moved away… glibby glob! I'm so confused right now!'

"Marceline?" Bonnibel asks. "Are you paying attention?"

"Huh?" Marceline questions, coming out of her thoughts. "Oh, sorry Bonnie, I'm just having a hard time understanding this that I zoned out," she says.

Bonnibel lets out a sigh. The bell then rings. "Guess we'll have to try again later," she says.

"Yeah… wanna meet after school?"

"I can't, I work from 2:30-6:00 today," she says.

"Oh, that sucks… where at?"

"The Candy Kingdom…"

Marceline's eyes instantly light up. "I knew you looked familiar that day!"

"What are you…?" Bonnibel starts, and then remembers she's talking about last Friday. "Oh yeah, you came in last Friday and bought red candies."

"Yup, that'd be me," she says.

As Bonnibel gathers her things, a question comes to mind. "Hey… why did you only buy red candies?"

Marceline looks over at the pink haired girl and chuckles. "Well, let's just say I have a… "nickname". And I am trying to live up to that nickname," Marceline says, slinging a backpack strap over her left shoulder and walking off.

"What's the nickname?"

"Marceline the Vampire Queen," she says. "See, I have sharper canine teeth than most people, so, because vampire's have sharp fangs, are tough, and hate sunlight, which are all characteristics I have, I was dubbed 'vampire queen'," she explains.

"Wow, that's rather interesting," says Bonnibel as the two of them walk into the halls of the school. "But it doesn't really explain why you only got red candy."

"Oh yeah; well, vampires only drink blood, right? Well, if I were to drink blood… bleh! So, since blood is red, I figured 'why not red candy'? It's sweet and actually edible," she replies. The two girls continue talking and head down the hall. As they are walking, Bonnibel can't help but admire Marceline's long, flowing raven black hair, her smooth, pale skin, and the smile on her cake face as she's talking. It was all so irresistible for Bonnibel. Quickly realizing these thoughts, Bonnibel shakes her head.

'Wait a moment! I'm lumping straight! Why am I thinking about these features Marceline has. Glob, I just met the girl too! Is it possible that I'm bi… or maybe even a lesbian?' she thinks to herself. 'No, that can't be, I like boys… I just haven't had the courage to actually go up and talk to one yet… glob, I'm so confused!'

"Bonnie?" Marceline asks. "You alright? You seem like you got something on your mind."

"Huh?!" Bonnibel questions. "Oh… yeah, well… it's just… my next class is gym, and-"

"Really? I have gym next too!" Marceline exclaims. "How come we haven't seen each other in there before?"

Bonnibel rubs the back of her head with her free hand. "Well… you know how you get credit for just showing up?" Marceline nods her head. "Well, after the teacher takes attendance, I usually just hide behind the bleachers and read a book."

"Why's that?"

"For one, I'm not the most athletic person around and the other… I'd rather not say…"

"Oh… alright…"

They eventually reach the girl's locker room and see that every girl was starting to get undressed and into their gym clothing. Marceline decided to conduct a test. She needed to know if she really was straight, bi, or a lesbian. So, she watches some of the girls undress and observes their bodies. While there are some hot girls in the locker room at the moment, Marceline just doesn't feel anything. She shakes her head. 'I knew it was all in my head; I don't feel anything when I'm around these girls.' She then turns over to Bonnibel and nearly has a heart attack. Before her is a bra and panty clad Bonnibel with her back turned. Both garments are purple, which matches her pink tinted skin. But Marceline was more focused on Bonnibel's greatest asset: her bubble butt. It was so round, so smooth, it looked so soft and it jiggles ever so slightly when Bonnibel moves. One could possibly use it as a pillow. 'Oh my glob… am I only attracted to Bonnibel… NO! This is just a silly phase I'm going through. Yeah, that's it, give it a few days, I'm sure I'll be over it eventually,' Marceline thinks to herself as she turns around and grabs her stuff from her locker to start changing.

Bonnibel finishes changing as she puts on her short shorts, which are tight thanks to her bubble butt. She then decides to perform an experiment. 'Okay, this will tell me if I'm straight, bi, or a lesbian. If I watch the other girls change and look at their bodies and don't feel anything, it'll prove I'm straight. One… two… three!' she thinks as she looks around the room and watches the other girls, observing their bodies. Bonnibel mentally chuckles to herself. 'I knew I was straight. I mean, there's nothing wrong with being bi or a lesbian, it was just hard to believe,' she says. However, she goes wide eyed when she turns over to Marceline. Her body was very toned and smooth. Her breasts and butt weren't as big as Bonnibel's but they still had the power to make Bonnibel stare at them. She then shakes her head. 'Okay, that little display right there just made me contradict myself. But… is it possible I'm only attracted to Marceline? No, that's preposterous, I'm sure it's just a phase,' she thinks to herself. 'I'm sure by next week; I'll be over this silly phase.'

Marceline finishes getting dressed and ties her hair into a high ponytail, as does Bonnibel. Both then turn to face each other. "Ready?"

"I guess…" the two females then walk out to the gym and are greeted with whistles and horrible howling impersonations from the guys.

"Looking good Bonnibel!"

"Way to work it!"

"Shake it!"

Marceline looks at Bonnibel, who is blushing with pure embarrassment. Marceline finally realizes the other reason Bonnibel hates gym: the guys were complete sexual jerks. The gym outfit made Bonnibel's assets look a lot better than normal. "I guess I now know why you really hate gym."

Bonnibel nods, her cheeks completely red. Marceline sorta feels bad for her and wishes there was some way she could help. She wasn't too into helping other unless it was a close friend, but right now, this would be an exception. She didn't know why though, she had just met the girl today and barely considered her a friend. Could it have something to do with this strange and sudden attraction, which she is still incredibly confused about.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." Bonnibel and Marceline both stop in their tracks and see a familiar face to the both of them leaning up against the wall. "If it isn't Bonnibel Bubblegum and Marceline Abadeer."

The pink haired girl quickly hides behind Marceline, knowing that voice all too well. "Ash," Marceline says.

"What's going on, Mar-Mar? You're hanging out with the princess of pink now?"

"What's it to you, you sex driven jerk!" Marceline yells.

"Come on Mar-Mar, don't be like that, you know you wanted me."

"Fat chance," she replies. "The moment you sold my most prized possession, I knew I had to dump you before you had that chance to 'have your way with me'."

Ash glares at Marceline. "You'll realize you made the biggest mistake of your life, I swear," he says, walking off.

Marceline turns back to Bonnibel and pats her on the back. "Don't worry, that jerk is just all talk, he's not so tough at all, word wise at least."

Bonnibel smiles at Marceline and the two continue on. Finally, the teacher comes in and has them line up while he takes attendance. Mr. Snyder, or 'The Train' as the football team calls him, was a really tough guy, and very fit. He was always harsh on his students, but deep down; he cared for them and only wants what's best for them. He finishes taking attendance and looks at the students in front of him. "Alright you pansies, today, we'll be playing dodge ball! I want everyone to the left of me on one team, and the people on the right of me on the other! I want a clean and fair game! I'll be over here making sure everything is clean and fair!" he yells. He walks over to the wall as everyone gets together on their teams. Thankfully, Bonnibel was on Marceline's side. She had no idea why, but she felt safe when she was around. And Ash was on the other team, which pleases both Marceline and Bonnibel. "Go!" Mr. Snyder yells as he opens a bag next to him and throws dodge balls out for everyone to throw.

The game quickly starts out as the left team getting an advantage. Well, it does help that Marceline is on their side. She was an amazing athlete in Bonnibel's eyes, and everyone else knew it. She was throwing dodge balls at high speeds constantly. Heck, a lot of the weaker people gave their balls to her so she could throw them. However, sometime during the middle, the right team quickly began coming back. Eventually, it was down to Marceline and Bonnibel on the left and Ash and three other guys on the right.

"Looks like this will be an easy win," says Ash, tossing a ball into the air.

Marceline glares at him and Bonnibel shivers with fear. She had been lucky enough to not get hit with a ball, but she feels her luck is about to run out. Marceline then chucks a ball at high speeds toward one of the other guys on Ash's team. He wasn't expecting it and gets it. It then bounces off of him and into another guy's back. Marceline was surprised she actually managed to take out two guys with one ball. Now it was even.

"Yo, princess, can you catch?" Marceline asks Bonnibel.

"Umm… yeah…"

"Good enough for me," she says, waiting for the other team to make their move. The other guy throws his ball at Bonnibel, who begins to panic. "Catch it!" Marceline cries. Bonnibel opens her arms and closes them on the ball, catching it. Now all that's left is Ash.

"We might actually win this!" Bonnibel exclaims.

"Yeah, but just keep your guard up, no telling what he's going to do," says Marceline.

Ash then grins at the two females and drops the ball he's holding. "Oops," he says.

"I got it!" says Bonnibel, running over to pick up the ball, only to have Ash reveal another one. Bonnibel bends down to pick up the ball, leaving her wide up.

"Easy target," Ash mutters, indicating Bubblegum's butt. He throws it with all his might, but Marceline quickly drops her ball and dives in the way of Ash's ball. She is hit, knocking her out of the game. Bonnibel turns around and sees Ash laughing and Marceline on the floor. She glares at the pervert and chucks the ball with all her might. Ash, still laughing, doesn't see it coming and gets knocked to the floor, making Bonnibel's team the winner. Everyone cheers, but Mr. Snyder cuts it short by blowing his whistle.

"Alright, time to head back to the locker rooms! Don't want you being late for your next class!" he yells, heading back to his office.

As everyone heads back to the locker rooms, Bonnibel walks over to Marceline and helps her up. "I can't believe you took that hit for me."

Marceline blushes and looks away. "Well… what Ash did was really cheap; I couldn't let him get away with it."

Bonnibel smiles at Marceline. "Well, thanks," she says, walking back to the locker room. Marceline watches as she heads off and smiles after her.

* * *

**There, I promised you a longer chapter. This chapter wasn't all that hard to write, I know there was a lot of dialogue, but still. But... I'm not entirely too sure about this chapter. I feel Marceline is out of character; I don't know, what do you think? Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Bonnibel's Discovery

It has been a month since Bonnibel met Marceline and actually got to know her. Surprisingly to her, once they got to know each other more and actually got to talking, they actually became pretty good friends. But, Bonnibel wouldn't consider her and Marceline friends just yet. The only time they hang out is at Marceline's place every Friday to study. It turns out Marceline lives alone. Bonnibel had learned that Marceline's dad, Hunson Abadeer, was a very important business man, which ment he was traveling a lot and really didn't come home all that much. But, because of his status in the business world, he was a pretty wealthy man. That's why he supplies Marceline with a $2,500 dollar check in the mail every month to help pay the bills and such.

Marceline really didn't mind that her father wasn't around, she and him had a rather… interesting relationship. When she was about thirteen, her dad had eaten her fries while she went off to fetch some ketchup. _"French fries are one of my favorite foods! He knew that and started eating them anyway!" _Marceline had told Bonnibel when she asked about her parents. But, despite that little episode, she still loves him, and he loves her back. Over the years, they have slowly patched up their relationship, with a few little, fixable spats here and there. Although, Marceline wishes he was around to see how she's improving in school. Well… chemistry at least.

In the past month that Bonnibel has been tutoring Marceline, her chemistry grade has been going up exponentially. It went from a failing grade to a solid B, making it one of her highest grades. Every Friday before Bonnibel leaves, she would test Marceline on the material they went over, and she would do pretty well. Marceline is also having an easier time understanding the material with Bonnibel's help. The raven haired girl is very thankful of Bonnibel's help.

However, despite these accomplishments, both girls were still very confused about each other's feelings toward one another, and their sexual orientation. While Marceline still finds herself gawking at the bodies of guys, she finds herself checking Bonnibel out every time they are at her place studying. The same goes for Bonnibel. And what's really weird, neither of them find themselves observing female bodies. They have no idea what is up, because if they were bisexual, they'd be looking at both male and female bodies. This was a tough puzzle to figure out, even for Bonnibel, and she was, like, one of the smartest people in all of Ooo High.

On top of that, it was the month of December, which ment exam time! Bonnibel was seriously stressed out too. On top of work, helping Marceline study, studying for her own exams, and meeting up with the Science Club every Wednesday after school, she was seriously beat. So far, she has only taken two, German, History, and English. She still had Chemistry, Calculus, and Art. Yeah, there's an exam for Art class, go figure. She is very thankful that there is no exam for gym, and that it's only half of a semester. Once she's done with that, she can start Health class, which is definitely more up her ally.

It is Wednesday, and Bonnibel had gotten back from her Science Club meeting a couple hours ago. She is seen on her bed with an open Calculus book. Thursday was her Calculus and Art exams, and she didn't worry too much about Art, since it's not a terribly hard subject. For her, it's one of those classes she can easily drift by. Calculus; however, is a different story. While she is getting an A in the class, the exam is nothing like the tests, and her teacher even said so. Bonnibel sighs bitterly as she shuts her book, tired of all the studying. She just wishes she could be done with these exams and enjoy her Christmas break. She looks at her clock sitting on her night stand and it reads 8:15. 'Hmm… I could use a little relaxation,' she thinks to herself.

Bonnibel gets off of her bed and walks over to her bathroom, turning on the lights. She makes her way to her bathtub and turns the faucet on. Warm water begins pouring into the round tub. As the tub fills with water, Bonnibel begins taking her clothing off. By the time she's fully nude, the tub is filled to her liking. On the wall where the tub sits, what appears to be a light switch is seen. She flips it and the jet streams in the bathtub instantly turn on. She slowly climbs into the tub and lowers herself. Once her butt touches the water, she quickly jerks up. "Maybe I made the water hotter than I thought," she says to herself. She slowly lowers herself into the water, trying to get her body used to it. Finally, her butt touches the bottom, and the water reaches her chest. She scoots to one end of the tub and sighs with content as the jet streams hit her body.

The pink haired girl lets the jet streams massage her body, relaxing her. As she sits there, she begins thinking about what she plans on doing for her Christmas break. She's obviously going to spend a lot of it with her friends, but what else? Maybe she and Marceline could finally spend some time together that doesn't involve studying. The idea of actually spending some fun time with Marceline puts a smile on Bonnibel's face. "Maybe a sleepover will do the trick," she says. She thinks about it, and nods her head. "Yeah, she could stay at my place. We always spend time at her place, so maybe we could try switching it up a bit. She could come over Friday."

The more Bonnibel thought about it, the giddier she got. However, there was also the fact that Marceline needed to like the idea too. Hopefully she does, she really wanted to do something fun with her, like watch movies, play video games, tons of stuff. As Bonnibel continued thinking what they could do together, she hadn't realized time was flying by. It was almost 9:30, and relaxing in the tub was making her tired. She lets out a yawn and stretches her arms. She is about to get up, until she realizes she should turn the jet streams off. She gets on all fours and reaches over to the switch. "Oh…" she mutters, stopping herself when she is within reach. She looks over her shoulder and notices the jet stream that was massaging her back. Because of her current position, the jet stream was currently massaging something else.

The jet stream blew from her bubble butt to the tip of her lower lips. Bonnibel quickly turns around, the jet not blowing on her private area anymore. She wanted to get out, and yet… she wanted to stay in. The feeling that had passed over her just now… it was amazing. It was something Bonnibel had never experienced before in her life. Her lower lips tingled with excitement. She knew one thing and one thing only: she needed more of that feeling. So, taking a deep breath and gets back into the position she was in before. The jet stream goes back to blowing on her lower lips. Bonnibel moans with utter delight. In all of her years of sitting in this tub, she had never thought of doing something like this. She can't believe she is just now discovering this. This new feeling of pleasure flows through every part of her body; butt, breasts, hands, feet, you name it.

However, Bonnibel felt the jet stream could be doing a better job than it is now. She thinks for a moment, and realizes her position could have something to do with it. She gets up on her knees and makes her way over to a nearby jet stream that was hitting her arm. Once more, she takes a deep breath and puts her private area in front of the jet. Instantly, a wave of indescribable pleasure is sent throughout Bonnibel's entire body. Now she was truly confused as to how she never thought of doing something like this before. The pink haired girl moans louder than before. Thankfully, every room in her mansion was large and pretty spaced apart, so she was one hundred percent sure that no one would, or could, hear her.

The pink haired girl grips onto the edge of the tub, making sure she keeps this position, and to make sure she keeps her lower lips in front of the jet. Bonnibel's hips began moving, which made everything even better, and she started breathing harder and faster. She felt like she was in heaven. And to add a little more pleasure to this, Bonnibel begins fantasizing about a sexy scene going down. Bonnibel wasn't one of those people who would think about stuff like this, but this experience is bringing out a side of her she wished had been brought out years ago. In her fantasy, she is seen lying on her bed in a sexy pose in nothing but a purple bra and purple panties. She is also running her index finger along the side of her leg. Before her is a shadowy figure. Bonnibel then gets on all fours with her butt facing the figure. "Come on, you know you want this big, round, bouncy bubble butt all to yourself," Bonnibel says sexually, shaking her butt from side to side.

"Oh babe," says the voice, which sounds feminine. "You really know how to make me aroused." Finally, emerging from the shadows, Marceline appears before her in nothing but a black bra and black panties. She approaches Bonnibel and wraps her arms around Bubblegum's waist, kissing one of her butt cheeks. "I'm going to do you so hard…"

"OH GLOB!" Bonnibel screams out in pleasure, coming out of her fantasy and coming in her tub. The pink haired girl has her arms draped over the edge of her tub, and her lower lips are out of the jet's range now that she is slouching. Bonnibel pants heavily, hoping no one had heard her scream. She then begins thinking about what she had just done, and how amazing it felt. But then, she remembered her fantasy, had it finally answered her question on how she feels toward Marceline? Too tired to actually think about it, she gets out of the tub, turns off the jets, and drains it. While it drains, she dries herself off. Once dried off, she turns the lights off in both the bathroom and her bedroom, and gets under her blankets, not bothering putting any clothes on. As soon as her head hits her pillow, she instantly falls asleep.

* * *

**Yeah… that happened. This is my first time writing something like that, but I feel I did alright on it, what do you guys think? And I know this was a short chapter, but it is short because that's really what this chapter is about, Bonnibel pleasuring herself. There's no need for anything else I guess. Well, with that said, hope you all enjoyed!**


	6. Unexpected Visit

Bonnibel paces back and forth in the hall outside of Dr. Dextrose's classroom. She had finished her exam an hour into it, and the class is given two hours to finish. She would've just gone home and started her Christmas break, but she was waiting for Marceline. The pink haired girl wanted to stay so she could ask Marceline if she wanted to spend the night over at her house. However, she was having doubts if the sleepover was a good idea. Why? Well, whenever Bonnibel begins thinking about what they could do, she recalls the events that occurred the Wednesday night in her bathtub. One would think it would tell her that she has feelings for the raven haired girl, but Bonnibel barely knows her. That's why she wants to have this sleepover so she can get to know her more and maybe she can admit to having feelings for her, or not.

The door to Dr. Dextrose's classroom opens, causing Bonnibel to turn toward it with hope that it's Marceline. But, it turns out to be Jake. He wipes his forehead and lets out a sigh of relief. "Dang, that exam was tough," he says. He then turns and sees Bonnibel. "Huh? Bonnibel, what're you still doing here? I thought you'd be at home by now starting your Christmas break?"

The pink haired girl shakes her head. "No, I'm actually waiting for Marceline," she says.

Jake knew that Bonnibel had been tutoring Marceline in Chemistry, but he wondered why she actually wanted to see her. "Really? I thought you were just tutoring her and couldn't wait to get rid of her."

"Well, that's the thing, Jake. I've spent a month with her and she seems pretty cool. I don't know much about her, so that's why I wanna have a sleepover with her; to get to know her more."

Jake shakes his head in disbelief. "You're flipping crazy! You want to get to know the girl that has a bad reputation here?!"

"Oh? And what would be the reason she has such a bad rep?" a new voice asks.

"Well, I'm glad you asked mysterious new voice. She's a punk, she's mean, she's probably a druggy, she's-" Jake stops when he quickly realizes about the new voice. He turns around and gulps with fear. Marceline is seen standing behind him with her arms crosses. "Oh… hey Marceline," Jake says nervously.

Marceline narrows her beady eyes at him. "You should really find out if all that stuff you heard is true before telling other people," says Marceline. "For one, I'm not a druggy, I'm not mean… all the time," she says, looking away on that item. "Point is I'm not most of what everyone says. Things get spread around, and it ends up as something different. You should learn better than to listen to what strangers are saying to you," she says. As she is, she is slowly walking toward him, and Jake is slowly backing up, eventually back into a locker.

"Well… I hadn't heard it from a stranger… I heard it from my friend…"

Marceline narrows her eyes. "Who?"

Jake begins shaking as he gulps with fear. "Lucy Sabrina Paze… we all call her LSP for short…"

"I see… I'll deal with her later. As for you… you'd better watch your back," she says menacingly. Jake shakes his head and rushes off, but trips and starts rushing off again. Marceline watches as he runs and when he turns a corner, she bursts out laughing. "Oh man, that was hilarious! Do you think he actually bought that?"

Bonnibel tilts her head to the side. "Wait, you were kidding?" Marceline nods her head, her laughing fit slowly coming to an end. "But you sounded so serious; I thought you ment every word."

"Come on, what are little rumors gonna do to me? I already have a reputation as 'Marceline the Vampire Queen'; it gives people the impression that I'm tough and stuff. But if those rumors start getting out of hand, then I'm gonna do something about it."

"Oh…" says Bonnibel, rubbing the back of her head. She was still amazed how serious Marceline sounded.

"What are you still doing here anyway? I thought you would've rushed home to start your Christmas break, I know I am," Marceline says, slinging her pack over her shoulder and looking at Bonnibel.

"Well… I had been thinking it over… and since we have spent a lot of time together in the past month, I thought we could get to know each other more. So, I figured we could have a sleepover. My parents said it was cool."

Marceline looks back at her with a surprised look. No one had ever invited her over to a sleepover, not even Keila. Marceline looks at the ground, trying to hide the slight blush she has on her cheeks. "Wow… I thought you'd be done with me after the exam, and you'd just go back to tutoring me once school started again…"

Bonnibel was in utter shock. She wondered what in her mind could've made her think that. "I would never do a thing like that! Why would you say something like that?"

The so called 'vampire queen' sighs and looks around, making sure no one is around. "Ever since my dad ate my fries, I've sort of had trust issues; I have a hard time trusting others, even my friend Keila. I just wish I could get over this issue…" she says, looking down at the ground, her hair covering her eyes. Bonnibel could've sworn she saw a small tear trickle down her cheek. What Marceline had told her was utter sadness. She had no idea she had trouble trusting people. It broke her heart. It was time to fix that.

Bonnibel puts a hand on the raven haired girl's shoulder, causing her to look up at her. "Well, whatever happens, you can trust me, no matter what," she says, smiling at her.

Marceline stares at Bonnibel for a moment, wipes a tear from her eye, smiles, and nods. The two girls then quickly blush as they realize they're faces were close together. They pull away and turn their heads, trying to make sure the other doesn't see the blush. "So…" Marceline starts, her blush slowly going away, "you said something about a sleepover?"

Bonnibel, whose blush is going away as well, nods. "Yeah, over at my place, what do you say?"

The raven haired girl thinks for a moment and nods. "Sure, I'll come over. It's Christmas break, why not start it off with a nice slumber party." The pink haired girl smiles and nods her head in agreement. "But fair warning… this will be my first slumber party. I do know what goes on at them though, and all that girly stuff is not happening."

Bonnibel giggles cutely, causing Marceline to blush again. "I figured you wouldn't like those sorts of things. Don't worry, I got everything planned. Just come by my place at three."

"Why not now?" Marceline asks.

"I got a few things I need to do first. It's mostly getting the supplies we'll need. Which reminds me, any requests?"

Marceline thinks for a moment and snaps her fingers. "Just make sure you get strawberry soda. It's my fav flavor," she says, licking her lips with delight.

Bonnibel nods and the two begin walking down the hall and outside. "So how do you think you did on the exam?"

"It was tough, but I think I passed," she replies.

"That's good." The two girls make it outside and head for the parking lot. Normally, Bonnibel would walk to school, but since she had to get supplies for the sleepover, she drove. Bonnibel walks up to a pink convertible, throws her purse in the passenger seat, and gets in. She watches as Marceline walks over to a black Nissan. "Remember, 3 o'clock!" Bonnibel cries out to her.

"I know, don't worry," Marceline calls back, getting in her car.

Bonnibel starts the car, but quickly realizes she forgot something important. She quickly jumps out of her car, running as fast as she can to Marceline's car. "WAIT!" she screams.

Marceline looks out her window and opens it. "Yeah?"

The pink haired girl stops and pants heavily. "I… forgot… to give you… my… address…"

"Oh yeah, guess that would be important," Marceline says, chuckling. She pulls out a pen and paper and hands them to Bonnibel. She writes the information down and hands the items back to Marceline. "See you around," she says, driving off. Bonnibel watches her head off. Once she's gone, she herself heads back to her car and drives to the super market.

* * *

Marceline sighs as she makes her way home. On the outside, she was calm and looked worry free, but on the inside, she was flipping out. The girl who is causing her to have all these weird messed up feelings about her sexual orientation invited her over to her very first sleepover. She was freaking out. Marceline had no idea how she was gonna get through the night. She didn't want to ruin her chances with Bonnibel by telling her she has had a secret crush on her for the past month. But is it possible she feels the same about her? Marceline sighs once more as she approaches her house. The 'vampire queen' pulls in her driveway only to find another car sitting in her spot. "What the…"

She parks behind the car, grabs her pack, and walks over to the front door. She notices that it's unlocked. Marceline takes her pack and acts like it's a weapon. She slowly opens the door and makes her way inside. "I'm warning you, I have a weapon," she says.

"Now, is that any way to treat family?" a voice asks.

Marceline nearly drops her pack in shock. Emerging from the kitchen and into the living room is a well dressed business man with black hair, pale skin, and red boots. He seems to be about the same height as Marceline. In his hands is a sandwich.

"Oh… hey dad…" Marceline says, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

Her dad, or Hunson Abadeer, raises a brow in confusion. "What, no hug for your old man?" Marceline sighs once more, making him a little irritated. "Are you not happy to see me?"

"No, dad, it's just… I'm having a problem… something that I wish I could talk to mom about…"

Hunson looks at his daughter and frowns. He thinks he has a pretty good idea what it's about, but he's not so sure. The business man makes his way over to his daughter and sits beside her, putting his sandwich on the coffee table sitting in front of them. "What is it Marceline? Is someone giving you problems at school? I know you're in a band and your mom was in a band, so… band problems?" Marceline shakes her head, frowning. "Then what is it?"

"I… I like someone."

Hunson looks down at his daughter with a confused look. "That's it? You like someone? It's not so bad liking someone sweetie."

"…it's a girl dad."

"Oh… oh my…"

"That's why I wish mom was here, or Simon, one of them would be able to help."

Hunson sighs and puts a hand on Marceline's shoulder. "Marceline… it's time I told you something about your mother." Marceline looks up at her dad. "You see… when I was your age, I had a crush on your mom like no tomorrow. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes upon. I would always dream about her every night and write sappy love poems about her. Well, when I finally got the guts to tell her how I feel, I was in for a nasty surprise… she ended up being a lesbian."

Marceline's eyes go wide. "She… she was?"

Hunson nods his head. "Yup, now, don't get me wrong, I have nothing against couples of the same gender. They deserve love as much as straight people do. Now, when I found out, I was really crushed, but to soften the blow, she said we could be friends. I took that as a win and we got to know each other better. Well, around the end of the school year, her girlfriend broke up with her, and she was devastated. But I was there to comfort her. To help her get her mind off it, I treated her to a night on the town. She was so happy, and I was happy to see her happy. By the end of our little night out, she thanked me for everything I had done and that she was lucky to have me as a friend. That's when things took an unexpected turn. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever, and finally, she kissed me right on the lips."

"Really?"

"You bet. I never wanted the kiss to end, but we needed to breathe, so we broke away, panting. She told me that she was the only guy she had ever had feelings for. And from that moment on, we were a couple. We went to college together, and once we graduated, we moved here and had you."

"Wow… mom was actually a lesbian… I had no idea…" Marceline says to herself. She never would've thought her mom was one. It definitely threw her for a loop. Either she really liked her dad, or her dad was just that good with the ladies. "That's exactly the same problem I'm having…"

Hunson chuckles and pats Marceline's shoulder. "And that's why I told you the story. See, when you were born, your mom and I wondered who you would be more like. Well, as the years passed, our question was answered. You were like her in every way possible, right down to playing in a band. Then another question rose… what was your sexual orientation. We both agreed that whatever it was, we would love you no matter what. Well, you're mother was too late to find out since she had passed, and I was always on business trips to help you through your teenage years. And Simon had lost his mind before you started dating. But when I found out you were dating Ash, I knew you were straight. And now, you have a crush on this one and only girl, and no other girl, am I right?" Marceline nods her head. "See? Exactly like your mom."

"That's great to know dad, but I'm still confused about all this. I mean, am I straight? Bi? A lesbian? I don't know!" Marceline cries, tears forming in her eyes.

"I know hun, your mom was like this too when we started going out. So I'm going to tell you what I told her: it doesn't matter what your orientation is, all that matters is that you find someone that loves you back and will love you back for the rest of your life."

Marceline looks up at her dad and smiles at him, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you daddy."

Hunson returns the hug and smiles. "I love you too Marceline."

"So what do I do now?"

Hunson thinks for a moment, and then snaps his fingers. "Well, try to see if she likes you back. If she does, then go for it, but do it slowly, you don't want to scare her."

Marceline looks down at the ground, thinking about what her dad said. She then nods her head. "Alright, I'll do it."

"That's my girl," he says patting her back.

Marceline smiles and then quickly realizes the obvious: what the heck was he doing here in the first place. "Hey dad… why are you here?"

"Well, my plane docked here and I had some time before it takes off, so I thought I'd visit you and tell you that I'm going to take a week off so we can spend Christmas together."

"Really? This isn't going to be like last year where you promised the same thing but they needed you?"

"Nope, I promise," he says.

Marceline was a little unsure thanks to her trust issues, but she sighs and nods her head. "Alright."

"Good, now, I better get going, can't miss my flight," he says, finishing with that's left of his sandwich. He kisses Marceline on her head and heads for the door, but stops and turns to his daughter. "Don't forget what I told you."

"I won't," she says.

Hunson smiles and heads out, only to come back in seconds later. "Could you please move so I could get out?"

"Oops," she says, grabbing her keys out of her jean pockets and heading out with him.

* * *

**Well, here's chapter 6, hope you guys liked it! And I hope you like how I portrayed Hunson. Also, with most of the AU Bubbline fics that I've read, they always portray Marceline as a smoker and having a motorcycle. I thought I'd switch it up by her having a car. And where the heck do people get the idea she could be a smoker? Really people, come on. Anyway, again, hope you guys enjoyed!**


	7. Feelings Out in the Open

**Alright, with Sky Witch airing very soon, I thought it'd be nice to give you a little more of my Bubbline fic. Are you guys as pumped as I am? Probably. But, with that said, I hope you all enjoy this next installment of the fic!**

* * *

Bonnibel pulls into her driveway, a satisfied smile on her face. She had just returned from the market and picked up everything she needed for the sleepover. She bought chips, strawberry soda, pretzels, ice cream, and she also stopped by The Candy Kingdom to pick up some candy for her and Marceline, mostly red candy. Being a worker there, and since Mr. Cupcake is an old family friend, Bonnibel pretty much got the candy for free. Bonnibel gets out of her car and heads for the front door, hoping someone would be home to help her carry all of her supplies inside. She takes her house key and unlocks the door. "Hello? Is anyone home?" Bonnibel calls as she walks inside. From around the corner, a short man with white hair rushes up to Bonnibel. He also has red stripes in his hair, and appears to be wearing a butler outfit.

"Miss Bonnibel, you're just in time!" he exclaims.

"What am I in time for, Peppermint?" Bonnibel asks. Before Bonnibel was the butler of the family, Steven Peppers. But, people usually call him 'Peppermint' because of his hair. He didn't mind, he actually liked the nickname. He had known Bonnibel's father ever since they were kids. Well, a few years after Bonnibel's father married, Peppermint was looking for a job, and nobody would hire him. Bonnibel's father had heard of the trouble he was in, and offered him a job as the butler. It wasn't the best job, but it wasn't the worst either, especially when the rich guy hiring you is your best friend. Peppermint happily took the job. He was also treated more like a friend than a butler, which made him like the job even more. He was there for Bonnibel's birth, and she quickly took a liking to him. He was always there to play with her when she was young, or help her with her homework back in grade school.

Peppermint grabs Bonnibel's hand and leads her to a place where Bonnibel had visited much during her young teen years. Downstairs in the basement of the mansion is a kennel. Bonnibel's family is the proud owners of two award winning poodles, a male named Larry, and a female named Missy. As the two near the kennel, Bonnibel quickly begins hearing whimpering noises. She finds her mom, dad, Mrs. Trunks, and the staff surrounding Missy's area. Peppermint lets go of Bonnibel's hand and she approaches her parents. Her dad was a tall figure with brown hair and somewhat pink tinted skin just like Bonnibel. He has a bit of muscle, but not much, and he is dressed pretty casually for a rich guy. He was also very laid back, always wanting to have a good time. Then there was Bonnibel's mom. She had blonde hair and pink tinted skin as well. She actually looked a lot like Bonnibel, except without the pink hair. However, what Bonnibel had that her mother didn't was the curvy figure. Her parents have no idea where Bonnibel got her figure, her mom was actually jealous. And she too was much like Bonnibel's dad, laid back. They were perfect for each other.

"Mom, Dad? What's going on?" Bonnibel asks.

"Bonnie, you're not going to believe it," her mother says. "Missy had her puppies!"

Bonnibel gasps with excitement. She had known that Missy had been pregnant with puppies, but nobody in the mansion knew when she was gonna have them. Bonnibel's dad moves to the left so Bonnibel can see the pups. She steps forward and coos at the sight before her. Inside Missy's kennel are six white poodle puppies. Missy is watching them nurse, and Larry is next to Missy, keeping her comfort. "Aww, they're all so cute!" Bonnibel exclaims.

"Aren't they?" Mrs. Trunks asks. "They're all so precious."

Bonnibel nods in agreement. She thought a lot of things were cute, but these puppies really take the cake. "So what are their genders?"

"Missy had three boys and three girls," her father says.

Bonnibel smiles as she continues looking at the pups. They had finished feeding and were just kinda roaming around now.

Peppermint then walks up to Bonnibel's father and tugs on his shirt due to his height. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking; what do you guys plan on doing with the pups?"

"Well, I figure we just give them away to loving families when they're old enough to eat solid food," Bonnibel's father explains.

Peppermint smiles and turns to Bonnibel. "Miss Bonnibel, how did the shopping go? Did you get everything you need for your sleepover?"

Bonnibel quickly gasps. Because of the puppies, she had completely forgotten about the supplies in her car. "Yes, thank you for reminding me Peppermint! You wouldn't mind helping me carry it all in, would you?"

"Of course not, I'd be happy to help," he says, smiling up at her.

Bonnibel smiles back at him and the two head back outside and grab the stuff from Bonnibel's car. As they gather the supplies, Peppermint turns to Bonnibel. "You know, maybe your little friend would want one of those pups. You did say she lives alone, maybe she'd like a companion."

Bonnibel gathers what's left in the car and shut the trunk. "Yeah, maybe," she says. "…it would make a pretty nice Christmas gift."

"Talk it over with your parents, I'm sure they wouldn't mind," he says as they walk into the house. "Where do you want this stuff?"

"Just help me bring it to my room," she says, walking toward the stairs. The two start making their way up the stairs and to Bonnibel's room. The pink haired girl manages to open the door and put her stuff on her desk. "Thanks for the help Peppermint. Just send Marceline up whenever she gets here."

"You're welcome, and will do," he says, bowing and walking off, shutting the door behind him. Bonnibel then walks over to her walk-in closet and pulls out a box the size of a mini fridge. She opens and pulls out, wouldn't you know it, a mini fridge. She finds an outlet and plugs it in, causing it to instantly turn on and start getting cool. Bonnibel grabs the twelve pack of soda and opens it, putting each can inside the fridge. She then grabs the ice cream container and puts it in the freezer. Thankfully the freezer is big enough to hold the ice cream, because the freezer itself really isn't that big.

Bonnibel looks over at her clock and it reads '10:45 A.M.'. "I got tons of time before she comes over. I'll get everything prepared and then have a little relaxation time," Bonnibel says to herself, look toward the bathroom. She quickly begins getting to work.

* * *

It was now night and Bonnibel and Marceline are having the time of their lives. Marceline is seen wearing a grey sleeveless shirt with black panties, and Bonnibel is seen wearing a pink shirt with purple panties. Her hair is also tied up in a high ponytail. Both girls are laughing at a story Marceline told about how someone started a riot at one of her band's concerts, and she socked him right in the nose to shut him up. "And that's why bodyguards are important at concerts," she says, finishing her story.

Bonnibel, her laughing turning into giggling as she calms down, looks at Marceline. "Well, now you know how important bodyguards are. They're the ones who keep the jerks out."

"Yeah, after the concert, I immediately hired one. Ever since then, we haven't had another outbreak like that."

"Good," says Bonnibel, nodding her head. Both girls are finally calm now, and are in a state of silence. Marceline looks over at Bonnibel, noticing how cute she looks in her sleep attire. Marceline's heart begins beating faster as she looks at Bonnibel, who is looking at her clock. "Oh dang, it's getting late, we should probably get some sleep," she says.

'It's now or never Marcie,' Marceline thinks. 'Remember what dad told you.' "Um… Bonnie, before we go to sleep, I need to tell you something…"

Bonnibel tilts her head in confusion. "What is it Marcie?"

Marceline takes a deep breath. "Well… over the past month, you've been helping me with school and such, and we've gotten to know each other a little better. Well, during that time, I… I think I've been… developing feelings for you." Bonnibel silently gasps and gets wide eyed, covering her mouth. "And I know I'm not bi or a lesbian, because I only have feelings for you and no other girl. I like boys, but there's something about you that makes me feel so love struck. Whenever you're around, and I see your cute face, I melt inside, scared to tell you how I feel. But now that you know how I feel toward you, what do you think?"

Bonnibel was speechless, she can't believe Marceline just come out to her. Well, technically no, actually, she doesn't know what to classify that as. Anyway, she was actually touched to hear Marceline say those words, because over the past month, she too has developed feelings for her. And now that she knows Marceline feels the same way, she can do something she has only dreamed about. She slowly crawls toward Marceline, cups her cheeks, and smashes her own lips onto hers. Marceline goes wide eyed and can't believe that she's actually kissing the only girl she likes. They had only known each other for a month, but they got to learn a lot more about each other because of this sleepover. Marceline then falls backwards and lands on the soft mattress with Bonnibel on top of her. The two girls come out of their kiss, both panting heavily. "Marceline… I… I like you too," she says.

The raven haired girl smiles and pulls the pink haired girl in for another kiss. This time, she gently bites her lip, asking permission for entrance. Bonnibel hesitates, but she eventually opens her mouth. Almost immediately, Marceline shoots her tongue into Bonnibel's mouth, causing both girls to moan as their tongues collide and wrap around each other. Marceline slowly moves her hand down Bonnibel's back until it reaches its target: Bonnibel's bubble butt. The raven haired girl gives it a gentle squeeze, causing Bonnibel to moan again. Marceline then moves her hand toward the hem of her panties and slowly pulls the purple garments down. The two girls come out of their kiss and Marceline whispers in Bonnibel's ear. "I want you."

Marceline instantly shoots up from her couch, panting and slightly sweating. She looks around and realizes she's in her house and not Bonnibel's. She sighs and wipes the sweat from her forehead. "It was just a dream…" she mutters. She then sits up and looks at the coffee table before her. On it is a small empty carryout box that was filled with noodles. "That's the last time I have leftover Chinese food for lunch," she says. Marceline then looks over at the clock on her DVR and narrows her beady eyes to make sure the time is right; it reads '2:45 P.M.'. "Oh crap-shack; I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry!" she says. Marceline jumps off the couch and rushes upstairs to pack. She grabs her PJ's and a change of clothes for the next day. She wonders if she'll need anything else. Deciding that clothing is enough, she puts her stuff in her bag, grabs her keys, and gets into her car.

* * *

Bonnibel sighs with content as she hangs her arms over her bathtub. She had just finished another "session" with one of the jets, and she couldn't be more relaxed. The pink haired girl turns off the jets and drains the tub. She begins drying herself off, a relaxed smile still on her face. Once dry, Bonnibel walks to her closet and puts on a pink bra and pink panties, a purple blouse, blue jean short shorts that showed off her bubble butt, and black knee high socks. She then walks over to her bed and plops down on it, looking up at the ceiling with her hands behind her head. She began thinking about the fantasy she had just now in the bathroom. It was actually a continuation from the fantasy she had Wednesday night. In this one, Marceline and Bubblegum were kissing passionately and Marceline had given Bonnibel's bottom a good squeeze, causing her to moan. Then, they had begun removing each other's bras and when they put their hands on each other's panties, she had cum in her tub once more.

The pink haired girl finally came to the conclusion that she had feelings for Marceline and only her. She still liked boys and would take quick glances at them every now and again, but there was something about Marceline that made Bonnibel squirm. Her beautiful flowing silky raven colored hair, her figure, she just wasn't sure; probably all of the above if she had to guess. It was settled, she would tell Marceline how she feels tonight during their sleepover. The door then knocks, bringing her back to reality. "It's open," she says. The door opens and Marceline walks into the room. Bonnibel gasps and jumps off her bed. "Marceline, you're here!" she exclaims.

"Yeah, I'm here. I almost thought I was gonna be late, because I took a nap after eating some leftover Chinese noodles for lunch."

"Well, you're here, and that's all that matters!"

"Yeah…" Marceline says, looking at Bonnibel and her attire. She's here for thirty seconds and Bonnibel puts on the one outfit that shows off her figure perfectly. Marceline blushes slightly, and quickly speaks up so Bonnibel doesn't notice. "So, this is a really nice place you got here. And your butler's pretty nice too."

"Yeah, Peppermint is really cool; he would always play with me when I was younger…" says Bonnibel, checking Marceline out. She was still wearing the black band t-shirt and tight jeans she had worn to school. Seeing her in that attire really drove Bonnibel mad. "That's a nice shirt you got there," she says, hoping Marceline doesn't notice her blush.

"Huh?" the 'vampire queen' looks down at her shirt, momentarily forgetting what she wore. On the shirt are two sticky buns impaled by some sticks and a snake surrounding them; the snake looks like it's being strangled. "Oh, yeah, it's the symbol for my favorite band; The Sticky Snakes."

Bonnibel tilts her head. "I've never heard of their music.

"What?! How can you _not _have heard their music? They're only the most popular band right now! Next time I get tickets, you're coming with me."

The pink haired girl smiles at the thought. "I'd like that."

Marceline smiles and drops her bag. "Alright, so, what should we do first?"

Bonnibel looks around and notices her gaming system sitting at the foot of her bed. She never really played it much, but since Marceline was here, it'd probably be a good start. "We could play my Wii U, you can choose the game if you want."

The raven haired girl thinks for a moment and shrugs. "Alright, let's see what you got," she says, walking over to the stand her TV is sitting on. On a shelf below are some games. Marceline looks through them and finally finds one. "What about New Super Mario Bros. U? It's not the most action packed game, but it'll give us some laughs."

"Alright, I haven't played it much, but let's give it a try," Bonnibel says, walking over and grabbing two Wii controllers. Marceline puts the disk in and gets on Bonnibel's bed next to the pink haired girl. The game turns out to be more fun than they had expected. They started up a new file and played through the first four worlds, ignoring the collectable Star Coins throughout the level. They were just playing for fun. They had a few mishaps where one would throw the other off the cliff. But that one person would get the other back without them realizing it. After they beat the world four boss, they realize it's is 6:30 P.M.

"Dang, we played for three hours straight," says Marceline.

"It's a fun game, especially with more than one person," says Bonnibel.

"Yeah, you're right about that," the raven haired girl replies, only to have her stomach growl at her. "Getting hungry… how about we order a pizza and watch a movie?"

"Pizza actually sounds good right about now. But we don't need to waste money on buying one." Bonnibel gets up from the bed and walks over to her door. As she does, Marceline watches her hips sway in a motion that drove Marceline bonkers. Next to the door is a small intercom. Bonnibel presses a red button labeled 'kitchen' and speaks into the microphone. "Mrs. Trunks, do you think you could make a pizza for me and Marceline?" she asks sweetly.

The two girls wait for a response. Finally, they hear a southern accent. "Well of course darling. Do ya'll have any topping requests?"

Bonnibel turns to Marceline who just shrugs. "Pepperoni is fine."

"Just pepperoni," Bonnibel says.

"Alright, I'll have Peppermint bring it up to you in thirty minutes," Mrs. Trunks replies.

"Thanks," Bonnibel says, walking back over to Marceline.

They sit and wait for their pizza on Bonnibel's bed, snacking on chips and pretzels while they wait. Since they are pretty much waiting in silence, Marceline decides to get some information out of Bonnibel, crush information. "So, Bonnie… are you seeing anyone? Or maybe have a crush?"

Bonnibel looks at Marceline, blushing at her question. "Well… there is someone I like."

"What is this person like?"

"Well… she's tall, my age, goes to our school, pretty, kinda nice, puts fear into the eyes of people…"

Marceline nods her head, but quickly shakes it when she remembers that Bonnibel had said 'she'. "Wait… she?" Bonnibel nods her head, blushing even more. "Is little Bonnie a lesbian perhaps?" Marceline asks, smirking.

"No, I'm not a lesbian, and I'm not bi either. It's… hard to explain…"

"Oh… if it makes you feel any better, I'm having the exact same problem."

"Really?"

"Yeah, this girl is just great in all the right ways. Nice, sweet, an amazing figure…"

Both girls knew that the person each of them described were traits the other possessed. They had moved on from the subject and talked about different movies they liked. Eventually, Peppermint arrived with their pepperoni pizza, as well as a table to set it on. Bonnibel had also gotten the soda and ice cream and set it all on the table with the pizza. Now it was time to choose the movie. After a little bickering, they chose to watch a romantic adventure movie. The girls sat on Bonnibel's bed and watched the movie with much interest, eating the pizza and ice cream. Marceline commented on how great the pizza was, and Bonnibel told her Mrs. Trunks was an excellent cook.

The movie ended up being longer than they expected, so eventually, they were lying down on the bed. Sometime during the middle, Bonnibel had scooted closer to Marceline and wrapped her arms around the raven haired girl's torso. Marceline wanted to say something, but decided against it. She actually enjoys Bonnibel's embrace. The movie finally ended with the guy returning to his girlfriend and proposing to her. 'Come on Marcie, tell her how you feel. Remember what dad told you…'

"Hey, Marceline, can I tell you something?" Bonnibel asks, taking her arms back and sitting up.

"Oh… sure Bonnie, what is it?" Marceline was kinda upset that Bonnibel was speaking now; she really wanted to get this off of her chest. But deep down, she was actually glad because it gave her more time to figure out what she wants to say.

Bonnibel takes a deep breath and look at Marceline dead on. "Okay… over the past month we've spent together, I've really grown to like you as a friend, which is exactly why I wanted to have this sleepover, so we could spend time together as friends and not as study partners. Well… I now fully realize that I don't like you as a friend…" Marceline's heart started beating faster, as did Bonnibel's. Was Bonnibel about to say what Marceline is thinking she's gonna say? "…I like you more than a friend. You make my heart beat whenever we would study together, and I always envision you in my dreams. Marceline, I like you," she says, crashing her lips onto Marceline's. The rocker girl wasn't even given a chance to tell Bonnibel how she feels. The girl kissing her right now pretty much summed up everything she wanted to tell her. Now with feelings out in the open, Marceline deepens the kiss and slowly slides down until her head is on the mattress itself and Bonnibel is completely on top of her.

Marceline bits Bonnibel's lip, asking permission for entrance. Unlike Dream Bonnie, the real Bonnibel opened up without hesitation. Their tongues wrap around each other, causing both of them to moan. Marceline then moves her left hand down toward Bonnibel's bubble butt and gives a nice squeeze, cause the pink haired girl to moan. Marceline then makes a daring move and starts to undo Bonnibel's blue jean short shorts. However, Bonnibel quickly gasps and pulls away. "Oh glob, Bonnie, I'm so sorry! I just got caught up in the moment and…"

"No, no, don't worry about it, I understand. I was gonna do the same thing until I realized we were moving too fast."

"Yeah… that was kinda fast, wasn't it?"

Bonnibel nods in agreement. "I'm not ready yet."

"Don't worry, neither am I. Let's just take things slow. If either of us is moving too fast, we let the other one know, okay?"

"Okay," Bonnibel replies.

"Good…" they stare into each other's beady eyes for what seems like forever. "…you wanna make out again?"

Bonnibel shakes her head and chuckles. She then kisses Marceline on the cheek and cuddles up with her. "Let's just watch TV for a while, okay?"

Marceline smiles down at her and kisses her head. "Alright," she says. Bonnibel points the remote at the TV and they watch what appears to be a comedy. Marceline pulls Bonnibel closer, relieved to know that Bonnibel has the same feelings. However, unknown to either of them, a certain jerk is seen looking in on them through the glass door to Bonnibel's balcony. He clutches his fist in anger and jumps off the balcony and heads home.

"So, steal my girl, will you? Just you wait Bonnibel Bubblegum, you're gonna regret the day you stole Marceline from me," Ash says in an evil tone.


	8. Morning Gas, Puppies, and Friends

The sun shines through her windows once it is high enough in the sky. Despite it being December, the sun managed to make an appearance today, so everyone had better enjoy it while it lasts before the snow really starts coming down. A ray of light manages to just hit Bonnibel in the eyes. The eighteen year old pink haired girl closes her eyes tighter, wishing the sun would go away. She slowly opens her eyes, squinting to give her eyes enough time to get used to the sun's rays. Bonnibel looks over at the clock sitting on her night stand and sees that it reads '11:30 A.M.' Bonnibel tries to remember what happened last night, a smile quickly forming on her cake like face as she remembers the events that transpired last night. She had gotten her first kiss from the one person she never thought she'd fall for ever, Marceline. It still baffled her that she likes a girl, but then again, it's the only girl she likes, no other girl, Marceline is the only girl for Bonnibel.

The pink haired girl then looks to her left, hoping to see her new girlfriend beside her. However, she is nowhere to be found, confusing Bonnibel. She then realizes she's in a very uncomfortable position, her butt sticking up in the air. "Thank glob I'm a heavy sleeper," she says, knowing she would've woken up the moment she got into that position. "Why am I even in this position, she says, trying to get up and switch said position. However, she can't move from the waist down. Confused, the pink haired girl grabs her blanket and removes it, revealing the reason she is unable to move. Marceline is seen with her arms wrapped around her thighs and her head resting peacefully on her bubble butt. Thankfully for Marceline's sake, Bonnibel had changed into her night wear, a pair of pink short shorts, a white pajama shirt before, and black knee high socks, before she fell asleep. Tired of being in the position, Bonnibel tries shaking Marceline off of her. "Come on Marcie, get up," she says.

Marceline merely groans in annoyance and slightly shakes her head. "No… just five… more minutes…" she mutters, snoring ever so softly. Bonnibel thought it was kinda cute, but with her current situation, not nearly as much if she was sleeping beside her. Bonnibel props her head up with her elbows and sighs irritably, thinking she is probably gonna have to wait for her girlfriend to wait up. Her stomach then grumbles irritably, causing her to moan with discomfort.

"Oh glob… pizza and ice cream always does this to me in the morning…!" an idea then pops into her head, possibly a way to get Marceline up. "I could… but it's just too distasteful… but then again… if I don't do something to get her up, who knows when she'll wake up on her own… forgive me, Marcie," Bonnibel says, muttering the last part. The pink haired girl groans as she wraps her arms around her stomach. Then, without warning, Bonnibel releases a deep pitched toot. It lasts for about five seconds and blows Marceline's hair. It was rather loud, causing Bonnibel to blush a very deep red. On the bright side, her plan did end up working because Marceline slowly starts stirring, and once the smell hits her, she quickly jumps back coughing and waving her hands in front of her face.

"Blech! What'd you do that for?!" she cries, her beady eyes closed.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"You farted right in my face!"

"Well, that's what happens when I eat both ice cream and pizza the night before, I get bad morning gas," Bonnibel says, sitting up and crossing her arms with her blush still on her cheeks. "Besides, why were you even using my butt as a pillow in the first place?"

Marceline rubs the back of her head, blushing as well. "Um… around 8:30, I woke up… and I noticed your butt was in the air. And, well, thinking I'd never get a chance like this again, I thought I'd use it as a pillow…" Bonnibel raises a brow and gives her a weird look. "Hey, if you were in my place, and your girlfriend had a huge bubble butt just out in the open for you to cuddle with, you'd do it too!" Marceline cries, looking away and blushing.

Bonnibel continues staring at Marceline with a weird look. But eventually, she gives her a soft smile and crawls over to her, hugging her from behind. "Aww, I guess I would too. It was actually kinda cute."

"Until you farted…" Bonnibel's stomach then grumbles again, causing her much discomfort. "Speak of the devil…"

"Oh… please excuse me Marcie," Bonnibel says as she gets up and rushes off to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Marceline chuckles, gets up, and takes out her iPhone from her bag she brought. She opens up the 'notes' app and starts typing. "Note to self, next time we have a sleepover, don't give Bonnie both ice cream and pizza, just one or the other," she says to herself, finishing her note.

After Bonnibel's little trip to the bathroom, which seemed like forever to Marceline, the two are seen on Bonnibel's bed, cuddling together as Bonnibel plays with Marceline's hair. It's now 12:15, and the girls have been cuddling together since 11:45. "Hey, Bonnie?" Marceline asks.

"Yes Marcie?"

"Um… how are we gonna tell everyone about… you know…"

Bonnibel looks up at Marceline. She had completely forgotten that they would have to tell everyone that Marceline and her are a couple now. It actually scared her because she was afraid of what they would think. Would they think of her differently? And what about her parents? What would they think? Well, her answer was about to get answered because a small knock is heard on her bedroom door. "Come in," Bonnibel says.

Her door opens and her parents walk in. Her mother is the first to speak. "Oh, I see you're both a wake; you skipped breakfast and we wanted to see if everything was okay up here."

"Yeah, we're doing fine," says Marceline, waving a hand at her. "We woke up a few minutes ago."

"Well that's fine and dandy," Bonnibel's dad says. "If there's nothing wrong, I guess we'll be on our way. You girls are more than welcome to join us for lunch."

Bonnibel, taking this as a perfect opportunity, sighs and looks up at her parents. "Um… there's something I need to tell you…"

"What is it sweetie?" her mom asks.

Bonnibel goes to tell them that she and Marceline are a couple now, but she chickens out, she can't speak those words for some reason. "…we'll be down shortly…"

"Oh… well alright," her mother says, walking off with her father. They shut the door behind them, and Marceline looks at Bonnibel, a confused look on her face.

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"It's too soon, plus I chickened out. I wanted to tell them, but I couldn't find the words. Aren't you worried about what your dad will think of us?"

Marceline smirks down at her. "Nope, I told him about us yesterday, and he told me a little story about my mom, who was pretty much in the same situation as we are. We're both straight, right? Well, my mom was a lesbian, but my dad was there for her when she got dumped real badly, and he was just being a good friend. Long story short, he won her heart over, and she told him he's the only guy she's ever fallen for. So, like I said before, we're both straight, but we only like each other, no other girl."

Bonnibel looks at Marceline in amazement. She couldn't believe the story she just heard. She smiles up at her girlfriend and kisses her cheek. "At least we know someone supports us."

Marceline smiles down at Bonnibel and kisses her head. "Yeah, now, how about we head downstairs for some lunch? I'm starving, and I bet you are too after all that gas you released."

Bonnibel glares at Marceline and pushes her off the bed. "You're so distasteful," she says.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Marceline asks, now dressed in blue jeans, a grey shirt with the "no smoking" sign on it, and tennis shoes. Bonnibel is seen pulling Marceline by the arm while wearing a yellow shirt with an orange heart on it, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. After lunch, the two girls had gotten dressed and Bonnibel wanted to show Marceline something that her butler had brought up the day before. The pink haired girl was now taking her girlfriend, or pulling her girlfriend, to the kennel. Once inside, Marceline can hear the sound of puppies. Eventually, they reach Missy's kennel, and they both look inside. "Puppies? You brought me out here to show me puppies?"

"What? You don't like them?"

"No, don't get me wrong, I like a dog as much as the next guy, and I've always wanted one when I was little, but my point is, why are you showing me them?"

Bonnibel smiles and winks at her. "Because one of these pups is gonna be yours! Merry early Christmas Marceline!" she exclaims, hugging her.

The rocker chick was speechless, they're a couple for, what, a day, and she's already giving her a present. She was actually very touched. 'Glob this girl is making me all mushy,' she thinks. 'She's really bringing out a side of me I don't normally bring out… gotta give her props for that. She's definitely a keeper.' Marceline shakes her head, coming back to reality. She smiles at Bonnibel. "Wow Bonnie… I don't know what to say… thanks," she says, smiling.

"Anything for you," she says, kissing her cheek. "Now, which one do you want?"

Marceline comes out of Bonnibel's hug and looks into the kennel, trying to figure out which pup she wants. They all look the same, and they were all adorable, Marceline couldn't pick one. She rarely lost it over cute things; puppies were one of those rare things for her, then again, it's hard to not lose it over puppies. She then notices that there are only five puppies around Missy. "Hey, weren't there six pups?"

Bonnibel comes over and looks into the kennel, she then looks down at the wall they are leaning on and coos. "Marcie, look down."

The raven haired girl does so and finds the sixth pup slowly crawling toward the wall. It whimpers as it's crawling, making Bonnibel coo again. Marceline reaches in and picks the pup up, holding it as if it were a child. She rubs under its chin and the puppy wraps its paws around Marceline's finger, gently licking it. "I think he likes me," Marceline says, smiling down at the puppy in her hands.

"What're you gonna name him?" Bonnibel asks.

Marceline thinks for a moment and smiles. "Schwable."

"Aww, that's a cute name," says Bonnibel, wrapping her arms around Marceline's torso. Marceline then puts her new puppy down and it crawls back toward Missy, wanting some milk. Marceline and Bonnibel watch as Missy nurses them.

Marceline then turns to Bonnibel, looking at her as her girlfriend continues watching her dog nurse. 'Man, I just got a free puppy from my own girlfriend. I gotta make it up to her, but how…' as she continues her thoughts, Marceline's phone goes off. She pulls it out of her pocket and answers it. "What's up? …are you serious? …can't you get someone else? I'm kinda busy right now… ugh! Fine, I'll be right over," she says, hanging up her phone and turning to Bonnibel. "Unfortunately, that was Bongo, him, Guy, and Keila need some help moving some junk around for our next gig."

"Bongo? Guy? Funny, those are the same two names of the guys that saved me from Ash," says Bonnibel.

Marceline rubs the back of her head, blushing. "Yeah… about that…"

Bonnibel tilts her head and gasps, suddenly realizing what Marceline is indicating. "You sent them?!" Marceline nods her head. The rocker girl is quickly embraced within a tight hug. "You didn't like me at the time and you had your friends save me from him? You sure you weren't crushing on me at that point?"

"I'm sure of it; I was pretty ticked at you back then. But even though that was the case, no girl in Ooo High should have to deal with that sexist psycho," Marceline says, rolling her eyes at Bonnibel's remark.

"Well, you still deserve a reward," the pink haired girl says, kissing Marceline's cheek. "I know you've told me about your band before, but you never told me the band members, mind if I tag along?"

"I don't see why not," Marceline says. "We can take my car, just gotta stop by my place to pick up my bass, because we're probably gonna practice a few songs too."

Bonnibel nods and the two girls head back up to Bonnibel's room to get ready. The pink haired girl grabs a coat, pink of course, and Marceline packs up her things she brought over, which wasn't much. Bonnibel informs her parents she'll be spending the day with Marceline and that she'll be back later. Marceline drives back to her place real fast to grab her bass and drop off her bag. Bonnibel just waits in the car, figuring it would only take a few seconds. While she was right, she had a surprised look on her face when Marceline came out of her house. Over her shoulder was a bass guitar, but it was in the shape of a red battle axe with silver blades. Marceline puts the instrument in the back seat of her car and gets back in the driver's seat, only to be greeted with a shocked look on Bonnibel's face. The raven haired girl figured she was shocked because of the instrument. "Pretty sweet, huh?"

"Uh… Marcie, when you said bass, I figured you ment a bass guitar… not a weapon!" Bonnibel cries in shock.

"Relax babe, it's for mostly looks. But it was once the family axe, it was pretty cool before, but once I got my hands on it, it got a thousand times cooler."

Bonnibel looks back and forth between the instrument and her girlfriend. "Well alright… as long as that thing hasn't been used as an actual weapon."

"I wouldn't even use it on Ash, that's how much I treasure it," she says, driving off.

"Oh… well okay…" says Bonnibel, still a little shocked that Marceline managed to turn a weapon in a weapon/instrument hybrid. It must've taken months to get it how it looks. The pink haired girl was more than impressed.

Eventually, they reached their destination, a small café. "We're here," says Marceline parking her car out front and grabbing her axe bass from the back.

"You're gig is here? I love this place!" Bonnibel cries. "They have the best coffee!"

"Yeah, this place lets us play here a lot, really generous with the paycheck too," Marceline says as they walk toward it. As they do, a large sign that says "The Coffee Kingdom" lights up in neon color. They walk inside and see the place isn't too busy, but not too empty either. As they walk in, Bonnibel hears some familiar voices.

"Bonnibel!" cries a somewhat mannish voice. The pink haired girl instantly freezes in place, confusing Marceline. She then turns around and sees a table occupied with LSP, Finn, Jake, and Flair. There was also a third girl there next to Jake. She had the same cake like face, blonde hair with a rainbow streak in it, peach colored skin, a yellow sweater with what appears to be a school jacket over it, a black and grey plaid skirt, white knee high socks, and black flats.

"Who are they?" Marceline asks.

"My friends… oh glob, I'm so not ready to tell them about us," she says, starting to freak out.

"Calm down," says Marceline, patting her shoulder. "Just introduce me and we'll ease it onto them," she says.

Bonnibel nods and takes a deep breath, turning around and waving back at them. She then rushes over to them, Marceline tagging behind. "Hey guys, what're you doing here?"

"Well, Rain texted me saying she just got back from South Korea and said to meet her here," says Jake, bringing Rain closer to her. "So I figure I'd invite the gang; I sent you a text, didn't you get it?"

Bonnibel pulls her phone out and blushes when she figures out why she didn't know she got it. "Oops, I put it on silent," she says.

"Well, you're here now, that's all that matters," says Finn.

"(Yes, I'm very glad to be back here in America with all you guys, we have so much catching up to do)," Rain says, speaking in Korean. "(Bonnibel, how have you been? It feels like forever since I've talked to my best friend)."

"I've been well, thanks for asking Rain. Not much has really happened since you left, it's been the same old, same old," Bonnibel replies.

"(I see… so, were you ever going to introduce us to your friend there?)" Rain asks, pointing at Marceline.

Bonnibel then turns to her girlfriend, completely forgetting she was there. "Oh yeah. Guys, I'm sure you all have at least heard about Marceline," Bonnibel says.

"Sup," she says.

Jake starts to shiver slightly, remembering his last encounter with her in the hall yesterday. Rain notices and tries calming him down. Finn and Flair stare at her for a moment, trying to wonder what Bonnibel is doing with a girl like her. Finn then figures that if Bonnibel can make friends with her, then so can he, Flair, Rain, and LSP. Maybe Jake, he's not entirely sure. Finn nods his head at her, making the first attempt at introducing. "Hey, I'm Finn, and this is my girlfriend Flair."

Flair waves at Marceline, a shy smile on her face. "Hi…" she says.

"And the purple haired girl sitting across from us is LSP," says Finn.

"Hey… girl…"

"And you've already met Jake, but the girl sitting next to him is Rain, Jake's Korean girlfriend."

"(It's a pleasure to meet you Marceline)," says Rain. It had been two years since Rain was in America, so she had never heard of all the rumors that have been spread around about Marceline.

The raven haired girl looks at Bonnibel with a confused look. "She said it's a pleasure to meet you," Bonnibel translates.

Marceline nods her head. "Alright guys, I'm gonna come right out and say it, those rumors you hear about me are pretty fake, while some of them are true, most of them aren't. I'm just a normal teen rocker girl who just wants to be treated like everyone else," says Marceline. She had only said that because she noticed the tension from Bonnibel's friends. She noticed them ease up a bit once she told them most of rumors are false.

"Oh… really?" asks LSP. Marceline nods her head. "Well, any friend of Bonnibel's is a friend of mine!" LSP cries, getting up from her seat and hugging Marceline.

"Yeah, welcome to our group Marceline," says Flair, nodding her head at her.

Marceline smiles, glad to know that she's welcomed. "Well… I'm glad you guys accept me, because Bonnie and I have to tell you something…"

Everyone at the table looks at each other, wondering what has to be told. Bonnibel takes a deep breath and grasps Marceline's hand. "Marceline and I… are a couple…"

* * *

**I don't know if I would consider this a cliffhanger or not… I guess so since we don't know if their friends are gonna accept them or not. But yeah, cliffhanger! Yeah, sorry for the long wait guys, but this fic, along with my "She's The One" fic, are gonna have slower updates. Why? One word: college. Yeah, I'm in my second year of college, which sucks because I am just now getting back into writing these fics. But, just because I'm going back to college doesn't mean I'm not gonna write, it's just that updates will be a lot slower than usual. With that said, I hope you guys understand and that you liked this chapter of this fic!**


End file.
